Injury and Love
by paradisegurl101
Summary: Holly's been having a horrible day so Trouble tries to cheer her up. However, everything goes terribly wrong and now someone's after Holly. She needs all the help she can get from her friends to find out what's happening. Post TLC HollyxTrouble
1. A Horrible Day

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Artemis Fowl.

This is my very first fanfiction. Please review and tell me what you think so I know what to fix and if I should continue or not.

* * *

Chapter 1. A Horrible Day

Holly unlocked the door to her cozy little apartment with a _click_ and entered. She threw her bag onto the carpeted floor and slumped herself onto the couch. She had had _such_ a bad day.

_At least nothing could make it worse_, she thought.

She and Mulch had to chase this dimwitted group of chicken-smuggling fairies all around Haven. But that wasn't the worst part. Right before they got caught, those fairies had _released_ the chickens from their cages. The once Captain Holly Short of the LEP, temporary worker for Section 8, was reduced to chasing chickens too! Luckily Mulch was there too… erm… intoxicate the surface animals to unconsciousness. Then she had to do some paperwork for the rest of the afternoon, seeing as there was nothing else to do.

It wasn't that she didn't like working along side Mulch and Doodah Day in her own business, but it just wasn't the same as her old job. Holly's eyes were closed as she lay fully on the couch. She was trying to calm down and almost fell asleep when she heard the doorbell ring. The elf moaned. She sighed and got up to unlock the door.

"Hey Holly!" said Trouble cheerfully.

She finally smiled when she saw her friend, but couldn't help but still feel a little down.

"Hey."

She returned to lie on her comfy furniture as Trouble entered her apartment. Since she returned from Hybras, many of Holly's friends came to visit daily. Even though it's now been a few weeks, Trouble came to see her every day after work at the LEP. He had been promoted to Commandant after Sool lost the job (Foaly dug up some stuff that convinced the Counsel to fire him. Apparently, he didn't care about a whole colony going missing for three years and had better things to do).

"How's it going?"

"Ugh. I could be better."

"I heard about the chicken incident earlier on today." Holly sighed.

"Please. Don't remind me."

He just chuckled. Then, it struck him as he really saw how exhausted she looked. His friend had bags under her eyes, which had lost their unique glow, her body looked worn-out. Her usually beautiful auburn hair was all in a mess.

"Holly, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Trouble. I'm just a bit tired, that's all." He frowned. What could make her feel better?

"Hey, Short?"

He went to sit on the armchair near the corner of the couch. That made the elf turn immediately to face him. Trouble rarely called her by her last name, unless he wanted her attention or to just plain annoy her.

"Yeah?" He took a deep breath.

"Do you want to go out for dinner tonight? With me?"

"With—what?! With you?" _Is he asking me out on a date?! _

"Just as friends, I mean! I just thought it might take your mind off of today's events!" he added hastily, making strange hand motions.

"Oh… Uh, yeah, sure."

_Well, that was unexpected. Oh, and great! Now he thinks I want to date him! _

Since she had first joined the LEP, those two were never really fond of each other. Actually, they hated each other to the core. They were always tying. Both being the best at everything, though Trouble was always praised as the better one. Holly didn't know if it was because he was in the LEP longer than she was, or if it was because she was a female. Maybe it was both. She would do exactly the same thing as he did, but no one would ever say "You almost beat Trouble that time!" or "Good job, Holly!" or anything of the sort. Not that she wanted to hear it, but it would have been nice and encouraging. Later on, that rivalry turned into friendly competition, and before they knew it, became friendship.

"Great, so I'll come back in two hours?" Trouble asked, bursting her thought-bubble.

"Yeah, of course."

Holly didn't know why, but she caught herself blushing.

_Why are you blushing? He's just trying to cheer you up! He's just being a good friend. Foaly brought you out for lunch once, and you didn't blush then! Why would I blush if Foaly brought me out for lunch? Why would I blush if Trouble brought me out for dinner?_

The elf didn't know it, but she had turned as red as a tomato.

"Um… Holly? Why are you red?"

"Huh? Oh! It's just kind of hot in here, that's all. My cooling system must be broken or something!"

"… No it isn't."

"Oh, well I probably _thought_ it was broken, which made me think it was hot in here, which made me hot, which made me red," she replied, turning a brighter shade of red.

Trouble raised an eyebrow and just shrugged.

"Okay, if you say so. Just make sure you're ready. See you in a few!" he said as he let himself out.

"Bye," she said, still blushing.

_Wow, _that_ was awkward! _

Trouble laid his back on Holly's door, and then walked down the hall with a smile on his face. He was going to have dinner with Holly tonight.

* * *

After Holly took a bath, she had to pick something out to wear. This was going to be hard. 

_Too stiff. _

_Too sporty. _

_Too weird. _

_Ew! Why do I have that in here? It's pink! _

_Oh, that's too casual… _

She finally found something she thought of as 'acceptable'. She put on white pants and a soft, pale blue t-shirt. Holly clipped a blue rhinestone hairclip through her hair (which had grown out from her previous, short hairstyle). 

Just as the elf finished, the doorbell rang through her apartment.

"Coming!"

She rushed to grab her purse and coat and then went to the door.

"Hey Holly!"

"Hi Trubs."

"Don't call me that."

"Trubs." She dared say again.

"Short."

"Kelp."

"Short."

"Grub."

"_What?_"

Holly started laughing uncontrollably.

"S- s- sorry. I couldn't resist," she quickly said as she helplessly tried to stop laughing.

"Haha."

Suddenly, one of the doors nearby opened.

"Do you two mind? Some people are trying to relax after a hard day's work, you know!" shouted an irritated pixie.

"Sorry." The two said as they left to go downtown Haven.

* * *

Please review! Have a nice day! 


	2. The Dinner

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Artemis Fowl.

I don't have much to say, so just enjoy the chapter!  
Thank you for those who reviewed, it means very much to me!

By the way, the one and only Artemis Fowl, criminal mastermind, is coming into the story soon enough.  
Oh, and I'm not a personal fan of Minerva, I just kind of put her in here for I-don't-know-what-reason.

* * *

Chapter 2. The Dinner

Holly and Trouble made their way down the busy streets of Haven. The chicken incident happened just this morning and the female elf smelled a faint mixture of feathers and farms that mudmen owned aboveground. The artificial sun was setting, illuminating Haven with soft tinges of orange, pink and purple. Tom's Tomatoes (the owner, Tom, is a cousin of Spud's, owner of Spud's Spud Emporium). It was an Italian restaurant, inspired by that one and only country aboveground. Holly and Trouble entered Tom's Tomatoes and found a table in the corner. A waiter rushed to their side, barely giving them time to sit.

"What would you two _lovely_ people wish to order? The food is absolutely _fantastic_ here, so it doesn't made a difference what you pick, anyway." The overenthusiastic sprite smiled widely at them.

"Um… I'll just… have lasagna, thank you," said Holly without looking at the menu, anxious to get rid of the keen sprite.

"Yeah, same here, uh… Dave," agreed Trouble as he squinted to read the fairy's nametag.

"An _excellent_ choice, sir and madam!" he said with a huge grin. "We will bring your order to your table as soon as it's ready!" the sprite replied joyfully as he floated off, excited that he did his job so well.

The two elves discussed as they ate (their meal got there in record time and was delectable).

"So Holly, how's the mudboy?"

"Artemis? He's fine, I suppose. It's been a while since I've spoken to him."

"Why not? I thought you liked him!" Trouble exclaimed in a fake manner. He secretly wanted to see her reaction to that.

"We're just friends! Besides, Artemis is kind of seeing Minerva now."

_Phew… They're just friends… For a while there, I thought she actually like him… Of course not Trouble. He's a friend of hers, just like she's your friend. _

"Who?"

"You know, Artemis but in girl version. That girl genius."

"Who got you stuck in Hybras for three years?" Trouble remembered, and he felt like going to see the little mudmaid to shout at her for letting his best friend disappear.

"Calm down, Trouble!" she said as she saw him fume inside. "It's not _exactly_ her fault…"

_Well, it kind of is… _she grumbled in her head.

There was silence for a little while, and a regular conversation started again. The two friends were laughing throughout the whole dinner.

Time passed quicker than they thought, for there were barely any customers left, Dave, the overenthusiastic fairy was sitting on a chair near the kitchen door, resting and the sky was dark outside.

"Well, I guess we should be going," Trouble said, getting up.

"Yeah."

Trouble kindly paid for the dinner. It would have been rude to let Holly pay; he had invited her, after all. They walked out onto the sleepy streets of Haven.

"Oh, it's chilly!" said Holly as she got goose bumps. She immediately put on her coat. Trouble stopped to wait for her.

_Now's your chance, Trouble, go for it! No chickening out any more! _He cleared his throat.

"Holly?" he asked quietly, hoping she hadn't heard so he could back out at that moment.

"Yeah?" she replied, her head looking at the sleeve she was tugging on so it would fit her. She didn't notice him turning a bit red. Well, not like she would have noticed, it was dark, except for the dim streetlamps and the glowing artificial moon. Then, he backed out.

"What did you think of the dinner?" Trouble felt like hitting his head on the door several times when he would get back home.

"It was great. Thanks for bringing me, Trouble. It really helped keep my mind off of things."

"That's good…" the words came out slowly. There was a slight pause.

"Holly?"

"You know, Trouble, you don't need to say my name every time you want to ask me something."

He nodded.

"Would you… would you like to go out with me some time? On a real date?" the nervousness was choking him and the air felt heavy and tense.

Holly stopped what she was doing and looked up. She suddenly noticed how… handsome he looked in the moonlight. His dark hair, his glowing eyes that looked like no one else's. He smiled and that made her melt inside.

"Trouble, I—"

The elf never got to finish what she was going to say because a blast that resembled one coming from a LEP weapon had missed her by an inch, near her shoulder. They both swerved around. Holly instinctively went for the Neutrino on her belt. She then realized that she had no belt. She had no Neutrino. She was a civilian. But that didn't mean that Trouble was. He grabbed his and aimed it expertly. He was about to shoot when a blast hit his right arm, causing him to drop the weapon. Another discharge hit him on the chest and he fell to the ground.

"Trouble!"

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger-ish thing. 

Please review.

I'll try to make the next chapter longer, though I have no clue what it'll be about. This was as far as I've gone through the story in my head. I have the ending though… Hee hee hee. Well, kind of… I guess… Unless I think up of something way better.

So, if you have any ideas, please tell me because I have none!

Have a wonderful day!


	3. Haven Hospital

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Artemis Fowl.

I am so sorry if this took long, I had no ideas. There is no action here, just a lot of interesting blah-blah, just to tell you. But still, please read!

Thank you to those who reviewed, I appreciate it a lot!

And thanks also to _lethe naiad_ for finding the word I was searching for.

* * *

Chapter 3. Haven Hospital

Just at that moment, Spud from Spud's Spud Emporium had locked the key and was coming out of his building.

"Trouble!" he heard someone shout as a light shot out from the other side of the street.

_Oh Frond! Someone's been shot! _

"You there!" he shouted at the shadow. He looked around for night-shift LEP officers, but there were none nearby so he rushed over himself to the injured elf. The attacker fled at the sight of him. The fairy couldn't risk firing up any commotion.

Holly had to restrain herself from following the fairy who had shot her friend down. First of all, she didn't have a Neutrino, and second, Trouble seemed terribly wounded.

"Trouble, can't you heal?"

"No," he rasped. "I'm… low in magic… Heal me, Holly."

"I can't! I'm out of magic, too!"

"What's the problem here?" Holly turned around, frightened, but saw that it was just Spud.

"Commander Kelp is hurt!"

"Can't he heal?"

"No."

"Can you heal him?"

"No."

Just then, two night-shift LEP officers arrived, out of breath.

"Is everyone okay? We heard screaming," said Grub.

Chix Verbil was the other officer on the spot.

"Is that Commander Kelp?" he asked, shocked.

"Trouble!" Grub kneeled down to his brother's side promptly and started healing him.

"We need to get a paramedic," said Chix.

"Right away," said Spud as he ran off to make a phone call.

* * *

Trouble was lying on his back. 

_Where am I? _

He heard people talking near about.

"I'm telling Mommy to set Trouble a curfew!"

"Trouble's hurt, and all you care about is telling your _mom_?" said Holly, furious.

"Well, none of this would have happened if he had one, instead of going out on a date with you," he mumbled. Holly shot him an icy glare.

"Besides, it was not a date, it was a friendly dinner." Then she remembered what he'd ask her before the attack and she felt sick to her stomach.

Trouble put his hand to his chest, trying to sooth the pain that was coming from it, and slowly got up.

"Grub? Holly?"

"Trouble!" the two said as they rushed to his side.

"No shouting in the patient's room! Nor in any other part of the hospital," the doctor raised his voice.

"Sorry," they said in unison.

"Trouble Kelp, is it?"

"Yes."

"How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache and my chest hurts like Frond wouldn't know it!"

"That's normal. You had a direct hit. Does your arm hurt?"

"Not really."

"Very well. Seeing as you're not in as bad a condition as we thought, we'll simply run a few tests and you may leave tomorrow morning, understood?"

"Perfectly," the commander said shortly.

"Good, I'll be back in a moment. Stay on the bed, no sitting down." With that, the doctor left.

"Hey, Trubs, Mommy's coming soon. She said she was very worried."

"Oh." He was occupied with other thoughts. Was that person aiming at him, or Holly?

_If that fairy was trying to shoot me, he must be a really bad aimer. Wait… Neutrinos have a computerized targeting system. _

"Holly, are you hurt?"

"No, not at all, and I'm sorry I couldn't heal you."

"Well, you're apparently not the only one who needs to complete the ritual."

She laughed.

"No, or you wouldn't be here in the first place!"

Just then, a lady dressed in a puffy dress came in.

"Oh, my babies!"

"Mommy!" exclaimed Grub.

"My Grubbie-poo! How are you?" Holly tried as best as she could to restrain herself from laughing.

"I'm good Mommy, but Trub's been a bad elf."

"Oh, my Trubbie—"

"No, Mom!" Holly burst out of laughter this time. She didn't need to hear the rest of the word to know what Mrs. Kelp was going to say. Trouble and Grub's mom turned around.

"Oh, and who are you?"

"My name is Holly Short, ma'am," she answered nicely.

"How nice to meet you, dear," the lady said sweetly. Holly smiled.

"Boy, you sure know how to pick 'em!" Mrs. Kelp said to her son that was on the bed in a loud enough whisper for Holly to hear.

"Yes, he does know how to pick _friends_," Holly emphasized.

"Oh, right. '_Friends' _" the lady winked. Holly blushed, opened her mouth to retort but thought better of it.

"Chix Verbil was there you know, with Grub. He would have come but he was called of to the police plaza as a witness with Spud," said Holly, trying to change the subject.

"What do we know about the attacker?"

"Not much. However, it was a sprite or a fairy with stolen LEP gear, seeing as he or she was flying."

"Boy, that helps a lot," came Trouble's sarcasm.

"Yeah, well Foaly said he'd keep us informed."

"Oh, you two and your LEP talk!" sighed Mrs. Kelp.

"Hey! Mommy, I'm in the LEP, too!"

"Yes, you are Grubbie-poo. But at least you're not LEP-obsessed like these two." (Though technically, Holly wasn't even in the LEP) She pinched his cheeks and he beamed. Trouble rolled his eyes and Holly frankly wanted to say that this was getting too weird in her opinion.

Soon after, the doctor came back. He told the visitors that they had to leave and that he would perform tests on Trouble tomorrow morning since fatigue may affect the results. Mrs. Kelp had gladly taken Holly back to her apartment and she and Grub returned to their home.

* * *

Trouble Kelp had awoken from his sleep by the sound of machines entering his patient's room. 

"What's all that?" he asked surprised. The nurse was suddenly aware of him being awake.

"Good morning, Mr. Kelp. These are the tests we're going to be running on you before you leave."

"Great," he said grimly. "So, how long's all this gonna take?"

"Not long, it depends on if we encounter any technical difficulties or abnormal results or not."

Trouble gulped. "Super."

* * *

After several tests (more than ten different ones), the Commander was able to leave the hospital. He still had a little headache but decided to go to work anyway. 

He finally arrived in front of the LEP building and entered.

"Commander Kelp! Good morning!" said a pixie who was at the reception desk. She smiled widely.

"Hello."

He walked to his office on the top floor. He passed Grub and Chix on the way.

"Hey Trubs!" said Grub.

"Commander Kelp, here!" he hissed angrily to his brother.

"Sorry, Trubs—I mean Commander." He made a self-note to tell Mommy about this.

"How are you Commander?" asked Chix.

"Good, I—" before Trouble could even finish, Chix was gone. He had seen Lili Frond come in and was off to try his old 'Hey, baby' routine again.

When he reached his office, he signed a couple of sheets that were on his desk. He wasn't in the mood to do work. He wanted to see Holly again. Right then and there.

_Just to see if she's okay. It's so unfair how I got hurt, but she was the one who was targeted, supposedly_, he thought. _And she has to go aboveground to complete the ritual, too! _

He picked up the phone, but then put it down again.

_Maybe it would sound too awkward. "Hello, Holly, I know you need to complete the ritual, so why don't you go aboveground at the same time as I do? We could keep each other company. We could even race in the sky…" _

He imagined her hair flowing in the wind.

_Trouble, stop it! You're a man. And not the 'Chix' type of man. _

But he couldn't help it. He kept thinking of Holly.

Suddenly, his plasma screen turned on and it made him jump from his seat.

"Foaly?"

"I've got info on that sprite from last night."

"So the attacker is a sprite?"

"Yes, come as soon as you can, Commander Kelp. It's important. "

"I know it is! But I can't leave work, I just got here."

"After work, then."

"I'll be there."

* * *

Please review and point out any mistakes. 

There was totally no action here, but there'll be a bunch in the next chapter and they'll discover many things too… I was in lack of inspiration, so this was more… of a superfluous chapter, let's say… Hey, it's better than not updating at all! (I think so, anyway)

Have a wonderful day!


	4. Bad News

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Artemis Fowl.

Thank you to those who reviewed, I appreciate it a lot!

There is more action in this chapter! Kind of... And there's more blabla and thoughts, but you probably already knew that already... (because that is what I usual write)

There is also more of the Holly/Trouble thing, yay!

* * *

Chapter 4. Bad News

After work, Trouble rushed to Foaly Laboratories. After having left Section 8, he made his own research lab, where he was able to do anything he wanted without anyone bossing him around or complaining that he used all the budget.

"Hey Foaly. What did you find?" the elf asked, eager to learn anything about the attacker.

"Well, we knew the fairy was a sprite. Spud was able to see that much when he rushed over. Also, on that same night, someone broke in to the LEP Plaza and—"

Trouble suddenly cursed. He felt like this was all his fault. He was the one in charge there. It's his responsibility.

"Why hasn't anyone informed me on that matter? I'm the Commander, I need to know what goes on in the LEP!"

"Everyone has been very busy. Besides, we wanted you to recover before breaking the bad news to you."

"How can I prevent things like this from happening if I don't know? How can I be a good Commander if I let things like this happen?" he demanded loudly. Trouble was fuming, red from frustration.

"Cool it, Commander. It happens to everyone. Even Root. You just have to learn from it," Foaly replied sympathetically.

He grabbed a carrot from a bucket near about and munched on it while waiting for Trouble, who was trying to calm down. Finally, the elf regained his composure.

"So, what else do we know about the sprite?"

"Well, nothing except that it was a male and we believe he is in connection with the LEP Plaza break-in, seeing as he was equipped with a Neutrino. The weapon wasn't registered to any worker. It was one of those spare ones you keep in storage. There was also a two pair of wings missing, two moon belts and another Neutrino."

"Why would he need that?"

"We don't know, but obviously, this fairy has an accomplice. Or his plans always backfire and that's his backup."

"So what do we do now?"

"First, you and Holly can go to Tara together to complete the Ritual. It would save time. When you arrived to Tara, I want you to head to Fowl Manor and pay a little visit to Artemis Fowl. He probably knows about this though. He hacks into my files during his free time—and that mudboy sure has a lot of that. Little does he know that I _make_ them easy to hack into." At that, Foaly snickered triumphantly.

"Anyway, the next flare is coming soon. Go find Holly and then the both of you go aboveground."

Trouble nodded and left Foaly Laboratories.

"Now, to write more easy-to-hack-into files…" Foaly smiled widely.

* * *

Trouble drove down the streets of Haven. There was a lot of traffic. Everyone was keen to get back home. While he waited, he thought about Holly. 

_We're finally going to fly together aboveground again, just like old times when she used to be in the LEP. I wonder if Holly ever misses her old job. _

Trouble remembered how they used to race through the sky, early at dawn when the sun was on the horizon, during the afternoon breeze, going low to feel the water with their hands and in the moonlight at night, with the stars shining in the dark sky. She was carefree and smiled and laughed. His speed was nothing compared to how fast Holly could go. She would have to slow down and called him 'slowpoke', but he liked hearing her voice. She enjoyed his company, and that's what mattered to him. It was going to be the first time in four years. The first time since she'd quit the LEP.

Trouble felt something strange in his heart. He couldn't describe it. It was sort of like feeling his own heartbeat, but he knew this feeling was because of Holly. He'd felt it often since her return. It felt kind of funny, but it was happy.

_Holly... Do you think about me like I think about you? Do you know how much I've missed you and cried during the time you weren't here? I thought I'd never see you again. So now, I'm not ever going to lose you. _

He finally parked somewhere and walked the few blocks to the PI office. He opened the door and entered an empty space. Doodah Day was at the counter.

"Oh! Hello Commander. What can I do for you?"

"Is Holly here?"

"She's in the back. Go right ahead," he said nicely.

"Thanks, Doodah."

"No problem."

Trouble opened a door and walked into a smaller room, where there were file cabinets blocking the walls. Pictures of Holly, Mulch, Foaly, Root, Artemis and Butler, himself and Doodah Day hung on the remaining empty spaces. Mulch was peering into a cabinet, looking for a specific file.

"Here it is, Holly," he said, handing it to her.

"Thanks. Oh ew! Mulch! What did I tell you about eating in here?"

"Uh… Don't eat anything liquid, smelly or gooey?"

"And crummy! See what you've done to the file?" Holly sighed angrily.

"Hey, if I can't eat anything liquid, smelly, gooey _or _crummy, what _can_ I eat then?"

"Nothing. You do that during your break in the front room."

"Well, then I demand for more breaks," he stated shortly.

"You already have five snack breaks, two coffee breaks and the long lunch one."

"Okay… Well I demand to be allowed to eat anything I want in here, then."

"But you'll ruin the files! Like you did to this one…" she grumbled quietly.

"Well, if I don't eat, my stomach will start growling and you complain about _that_, too!"

The elf was about to retort but saw Trouble standing at the door.

"Oh! Sorry to interrupt—" he started.

"Not at all, Trouble. Have a seat," she said, relieved. He complied.

"Are you almost done work?"

"Yeah, just about. Why?"

"Foaly wants us to go and complete the Ritual."

After having closed up the office, Holly and Trouble headed for the LEP, where many other fairies were still at work. They grabbed the essentials—Neutrinos, moon belts, iris cams and all that—and headed to the chutes.

* * *

Trouble was steering the shuttle, with Holly sitting in the seat next to him. A long silence stretched out until Trouble spoke. 

"Holly, we also have to go see Artemis about the sprite. The attacker is a sprite, by the way."

"I know."

"Yeah, well, anyway, Foaly wants Artemis to help figure this whole thing out. The sprite might be a threat to Haven."

"_Might _be? He _is_ a threat, Trouble! He shot you!"

"It was only made a scratch on my arm."

"Only a scratch, my eye! Frond! You collapsed after he hit you with a blast on your chest and you couldn't even heal yourself!"

"Hey, you didn't have any magic to heal me either," he retorted.

"I am _not_ your mother, Trouble Kelp! It's not my job to look after you!"

"Yeah? Well I would have healed you, you know, Holly."

"Well, I would have too, but I didn't have magic!"

"Okay! I know!"

Another silence rang out. None of them wanted to be wrong, but they didn't want to continue arguing like that.

"We sound like little kids," Holly said after a moment and smiled.

"Yeah," Trouble chuckled.

"I hated you _so_ much."

"Same here," he replied.

"But it's cool that we're friends now," he added.

"Mmhmm… Yeah…" Holly said, remembering good times.

She looked over at her friend. He was smiling. She felt bad when she thought about how no one had seen her for three years, when she'd only seen them earlier on that day before leaving for Hybras.

Holly never told anyone that she had 'momentarily died' that time. Only Artemis knew. And Foaly. While he ran tests on her to see if she was okay when she came back, he had found out. He promised he wouldn't say anything.

Troubled turned his head, seeing Holly staring at him. He raised an eyebrow jokingly and she smiled.

_It must have been hard on you all... I would have been scared, Trouble, if you disappeared. I don't know what _I_ would've done. Probably punched you when you got back. Haha, okay, not funny, Holls.  
But you've changed so much! You're even more mature now... Wow, there's something I never thought I would say! I'm glad you became Commander, too. You deserve it so much.  
You also changed on the outside, too... You're more... sophisticated-looking... Okay, no, Holly! Why don't you just admit that you totally think he's gorgeous and that you have a major _crush_ on him? _

Suddenly, Holly caught something from the corner of her eye.

"Trouble?" she asked.

"Hmm?" He noticed that there was a sound of alarm in her voice.

"What is it?"

"Let me take the controls, we have company, and they don't look too jolly," the female elf said grimly.

Trouble looked behind him. There was another shuttle, gaining close, and fast.

"D'Arvit."

He knew Holly was renowned for her piloting skills when she used to be in the LEP, so he didn't argue. However, fairies never exactly 'switched' pilots during the trip—unless they counted autopilot—and especially not while being chased.

"Hold on to the controls while I try to move," he said.

Holly nodded. She took off her safety belt and did as she was told. However, the shuttle was very small, so she had to squish herself atop of Trouble. Her hands touched his when she took the controls. Without time to do anything but slightly blush, the Commander let go and took of his seat belt.

Suddenly, something shot out from behind them, from the other shuttle. It hit their transportation, making it hit the side of the chute. Holly fell on top of Trouble.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay. Just concentrate on the chute, Holly," he said as he pulled himself out of his seat and went to sit on Holly's, trying to keep his calm.

_Frond…_ _This is bad… _thought Trouble as he looked behind him.

How were they going to escape? It was a long, straight way up to Tara. Luckily, Holly was able to zigzag her way along the chute without damaging the transportation device, all the while speeding up, but how long was this going to last? There were still a few hours to go before they reached the surface. And what would happen then?

* * *

Finally, the action's started! 

Please review and point out any mistakes. I don't know a lot about the chutes, shuttles, piloting, etc, so please tell me if any information I wrote is wrong, especially in the last paragraph.

By the way, when you spell mudboy, do you spell it like that, or with spaces and/or capitals? I'm just wondering because I'm going to need it for Artemis in the next chapter. Just write it in a review or pm or something, please.

Have a wonderful day!


	5. The Chase

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Artemis Fowl.

Thank you to those who reviewed, I appreciate it a lot!

Now the action's really started!

* * *

Chapter 5. The Chase

For a while now, Holly's been steering away from them, dodging the blasts from behind their shuttle.

"Did they steal that from the LEP?" Trouble demanded, insulted.

"Well, civilian shuttles don't have blasters, so—" Holly started.

"Don't talk, Holly, just concentrate," he said grimly.

Something shot out and Holly dodged it expertly, almost skimming the shuttle on the edge of the chute.

She loved the feeling she had at the moment. The adrenaline rushing through her whole body, like when she was in the LEP, that is. It felt like somewhat of a game, but it wasn't at all.

Meanwhile, Trouble was calling for a squad from the LEP through the communications system in his helmet.

"Get a squad out immediately! A LEP shuttle has been stolen and has started an attack," he said professionally, also inside, he was slightly frightened. Even with Holly steering, their enemy had the advantage. Shuttle weren't equipped to blast from behind and their destination wasn't nearing fast enough.

He then contacted Foaly to inform himself on what was actually happening. (Foaly was still obviously helping the LEP even if he has Foaly Laboratories to deal with. "What would you all do without me?" he always said.)

"Foaly, it's Trouble. What happened? How did they get ahold of the shuttle?" he asked, not being able to keep the panic out of his voice. Before getting an answer, he heard furious typing.

"This is what we know so far. Immediately after you got on that flare, there was a power surge all throughout Haven. All power went out, including security systems and communications lines. I couldn't contact LEP Plaza, but I established the backup power in LEP and my facilities. When the real power came back on, I checked the chutes to make sure you and Holly were okay. There were no problems. Apparently, the fairy who's chasing you had permission to go on that shuttle. I believe he hacked into some files and made himself a fake LEP ID," the centaur resumed quickly.

"Is this the cause of your easy-to-hack-into files?" Commander Kelp demanded angrily.

"Honestly, when I said easy, I meant easy for a genius. Besides, I don't leave important stuff lying like an open door. Also, I don't work for the LEP anymore, remember? My files are about current news underground and can only be accessed by the communicator that Artemis has modified that is secretly kept in a small safe, hidden under the carpet in his room," Foaly replied matter-of-factly.

"How do you know that? Oh, never mind! How do we get rid of the other shuttle? I already called out for a squad."

"No! That's too slow. You and Holly will be dead by the time that squad catches a flare and gets to you. Find the registration number associated to the shuttle and I'll disable it," he said seriously.

"D'Arvit! Why didn't I think about it before?" he swore to himself, but he had something else in mind.

Trouble adjusted the vision on his helmet's visor. Transparency. It wasn't quiet like X-ray, though; more like an overlap of everything in front of him. He then focused on the inside of the enemy shuttle.

"Foaly's… gonna… shake them… off?" Holly asked slowly, trying to keep her concentration on the chute.

"Yup, very soon," Trouble replied shortly.

He finally found what he was looking for.

"Bingo," he said quietly. There, inside the stolen LEP vehicle (though technically, it wasn't stolen, because the fairy had permission), was a sprite. Beside him was another fairy, a male pixie.

_And there's the accomplice… _thought Trouble. _Foaly was right. _

He pressed a button on his LEP suit and the picture was sent to Foaly.

"This isn't the registration number," Foaly said through the helmet.

"No, but it's even better. We can find out who are these fairies and bring them to custody." The Commander quickly paused before speaking again.

"There—the registration number."

There was more typing and there was a loud crash. The vehicle behind Holly and Trouble crashed onto the side of the chute before falling down the long way they had come from.

"Commander Kelp. I'll make sure every thing's okay in the city first, then I'll check up on Section 8 to see if they know anything about this. I'll contact you again later to tell you what I find."

Trouble nodded and ended the transmission in his helmet. Then he called back the LEP.

"The shuttle has been disabled. I still want you to get to the chute though, we need them captured and in for questioning," he said before ending the communication line once again.

He felt the shuttle slow down. Holly let out a sigh.

"Boy, that was fun!" she exclaimed.

"Are you being sarcastic?" he asked curiously. He really couldn't tell. It was one of Holly's half-sarcastic-half-serious-like tones.

"No. I haven't felt scared like that for a long time. I mean, chicken smugglers? Come on!"

Trouble laughed and she did the same.

* * *

By nightfall, the two elves had reached the surface. 

"Ready for a fly in the sky?" Trouble asked with a big smile on his face.

It reminded Holly of the night that sprite attacked. She shook the feeling off.

"You bet! And I'll get to Fowl Manor first," she said, rising up to the challenge.

"Just like old times," he said before they took off and soared together into the sky as fast as they could go.

As they started off, there was a vast expanse of water coming closer. Holly lowered herself as close as possible, trying to gain as much speed as possible.

Seeing what Holly was dong, Trouble did the same. When they were side by side, he winked at the female elf.

_Was that… Did he—?_

While Holly blushed and was confused (not as if Trouble would have noticed, it was all dark), he took it to his advantage.

"Hey!" Holly shouted from behind as she tried to catch up to him.

After constant racing, they arrived on the Fowl Manor grounds. Tying.

"I see you've been practicing while I was gone for three years." Holly smiled.

"Hey, I had to find a way to beat you when you'd return." Trouble let out a sigh of exhaustion.

"Well, you're not exactly there yet," she said, winking as he did to her in flight.

Trouble suddenly felt something in his stomach. Like butterflies. He felt as though he was blushing, but he couldn't be too sure. The elf didn't know what to do or say.

"Look, someone's coming," Holly said as she peered into the tree's shadows, caused by the bright moon, that was covering the manor's immeasurable yard.

"Artemis Fowl," they both said together.

* * *

Yay! Action! 

I hope this chapter wasn't too obvious… More or less a medium-length chapter.

I noticed when I wrote this chapter that many things contradicted. I explained everything to make it okay, but if there's something that doesn't make sense, please let me know and I'll figure something out.

Have a wonderful day!


	6. Meditation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Artemis Fowl.

Thank you to very much to those who reviewed. I appreciate it a lot and it encourages me to write more!

Hope you like this chapter, which I took the time to make long, just as much as the others (if you liked them, that is). Sorry I didn't update for a while… A long while… Sorry about that!

* * *

Chapter 6. Meditation

"_Artemis Fowl," they both said together. _

Holly couldn't see at first, but now that the biologically young boy was closer, she could see that he was rushing toward her.

"Holly!" She took off her helmet.

"What?" she asked, alarmed by the genius' state. He was usually very calm and showed no emotion. Then again, that was when he was twelve—and a criminal mastermind.

He bent down, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"I tried contacting you—"

"What? What's the matter? Is it Butler?" He shook his head.

"I wanted to give you my condolences," Artemis finally said. Holly felt a lump inside of her.

"Con—condolences? For—for who? For what?" she asked, feeling nervous, scared.

"Trouble."

At his name, Commander Kelp, who was beside Holly the whole time, took off his helmet.

"Me what?" he asked, surprised too. Artemis jumped back.

"You're—you're—"

"Artemis Fowl, speechless. Just spit it out, Mudboy!" exclaimed Holly.

"He's dead!"

There was complete silence. After a few moments, Trouble tried laughing, but he felt nervous and it came out like a squirrel choking.

"How can I be dead if I'm here?" he asked.

It was quiet once again. Artemis had regained his composure and tried to figure out what was happening, and quickly came to a solution.

"My friends, I believe there has been a misunderstanding." Holly rolled her eyes.

"Tell me something I don't know."

Foaly chose this time to burst of laughter in Trouble and Holly's earpiece.

"Foaly," they all said together.

"I'm terribly sorry, Commander. I had been misinformed about your… vital status. Our centaurian comrade, here, wrote in his files that you were… not among us any more. I thought Mulch was the one coming aboveground with Holly," Artemis apologized.

At that, Foaly started laughing like crazy again.

"Serves—you—right—Mudboy. You should—find—another—pastime."

"Now that's the pot calling the kettle black. I believe _I_, unlike some, have better things to do than post my friends as deceased."

"It was only a joke."

"True," interrupted Trouble. "Only next time, Foaly, please don't kill me off."

"Only if you buy me a bucket of carrots."

"Fat chance, pony boy!" exclaimed Trouble. "I believe my life is worth more than that!"

"Hm… Well…" Foaly pretended to contemplate on this idea. "Bucket of carrots… Commander Kelp… Bucket of carrots… Commander Kelp… Bucket of carrots… Commander Kelp… Okay, you win."

"Thank you," replied Trouble.

"Oh, Frond. How more immature can guys get?" mumbled Holly to herself. Artemis, hearing that, coughed.

"Well, I suppose you would all like to come inside. My family went to see a Broadway musical and will be staying at a hotel until tomorrow morning, so you two chose the right time to come," he said as he motioned for Holly and Trouble to follow him.

They walked quietly through the immense backyard under the moonlight that shone through the dark green leaves that were ruffled by the wind. The stars twinkled above them all. Crickets were chirruping and cars were passing by from the nearby streets (only Holly and Trouble could hear this).

"So…" Holly started, trying to break the silence. "How are the twins, Artemis?"

"Very smart, actually."

"I didn't mean their intelligence quotient."

"Oh. Well, they are very… cute."

"Cute?" snorted Trouble.

"Yes. I don't know how to explain it, but I like it when they grab my fingers in their small hands, or when they request that I read them a bedtime story. It's childish, I know, but what do you expect? I don't believe _they'll_ grow up to be criminal masterminds."

"Makes us wonder what happened to you," said Holly, pretending to be thinking about it. Artemis glared at her, but his expression softened afterward, for it was only a joke.

"Frond, you have changed, Mudboy. The first time you ever came in contact with the People, you wanted gold and kidnapped Holly!" exclaimed Trouble.

"You do not have to remind me, Commander. I know perfectly well what I did. I'm not necessarily happy about it, but I'm glad I know all of you now," he smiled.

_Artemis really _has_ changed! A genuine smile! _thought Trouble. _Was Holly the one who changed him the most? _Another thought came to his mind. _Did Holly change me? Surely, or we wouldn't even be friends right now… _

"Well, come on in," he said when they arrived to the back door. The border was painted in white, filled in with squared glasses, showing soft lilac colored curtains inside. The wall was covered by big flower bushes of all colors, red, yellow, pink and even blue. The actual colors were darkened, of course, because of the night.

The three of them entered the manor, into a very spacious room—no surprise there—where Butler was. He nodded in Artemis' direction and approached them. Even though he was let go by the Artemis Fowl Senior and Angeline Fowl, he was still considered as a family friend and was welcome to stay in their manor as gratitude for his faithful serving years by Artemis Junior's side. As for the nod, he still responded as though he were a bodyguard, he couldn't help it.

"Holly!" he said as she went to hug him.

"It's good to see you Butler," she smiled. Trouble then shook his large hand.

"Butler, always a pleasure."

"Indeed," he said.

In the center of the room, was a square table, surrounded by furniture, couches and armchairs. On the wall, there was a flat screen television. What was strange, though, was why there were wires all over, connecting here and there.

Seeing Holly and Trouble curious, Artemis answered a question that wasn't even asked.

"I supposed Foaly would like to join in on the discussion. I carefully connected the wires together, and made a few changes here and there in a fair few satellite programs. I'm sure Foaly thought of this too, and prepared safety measures of his own."

"Of course I did, Mudboy," came the centaur's reply from Holly and Trouble's earpiece.

"Holly, your helmet," Artemis asked, pointing at her helmet. She gave it to him and he went to connect it with some other wires.

"Looks complicated," Holly commented.

"Not really, you just have to—" he started.

"I didn't ask for an explanation."

"I didn't say you did."

"Don't you think it's strange how females just start saying things they didn't say before?" Trouble asked Artemis.

"Absolutely. It's very curious."

"It's strange behavior."

"You know, you two, I think when you look up the definition of 'weird' in the dictionary, you'll find the words 'Artemis Fowl and Trouble Kelp' under it," she said. Butler couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes, and when you look up the definition of 'the-best-girlfriend-ever', you'll find Caballine. She's the best you know," Foaly said when the wires were all well connected.

"Yes, Foaly, we know," chimed Trouble and Holly.

"So, how is your relationship with Caballine, Foaly?" demanded Artemis to the flat screen TV with Foaly's face on it. Trouble and Holly looked at each other with an '_oh, no'_ expression.

"Excellent. We have the best conversation topic, something we both love and love talking about—me!" he said happily.

"Oh joy."

"I know," said Foaly, who knew it was sarcastic, but couldn't care less.

"Never mind all of this," started Artemis. "Let us proceed to the concrete information we know about this situation our friend Holly has."

They all sat down around the table, now listening to Artemis.

"We know that it's a male sprite and he has a pixie accomplice," started Trouble.

"Very well. When, where and who did he attack?"

"He had only attacked one person, Trouble. We were at a restaurant--," Holly answered.

"On a date?" demanded Butler, Foaly and Artemis all together.

"No!" The other two exclaimed, turning a shade of bright red. Artemis smirked.

"So, you two where on a d—I mean, at a restaurant, and then what?"

"There was a fairy that was supposedly trying to hit Holly, but he hit me instead. I saw him again on our way here, to Fowl Manor, and that's when we found out that his accomplice is a male pixie."

"They followed you here?" demanded Butler who immediately stood up in alarm.

"Yes, but Foaly deactivated their shuttle." Butler sat back down on the armchair.

"Wait…" thought Artemis. "So you knew already knew he was working with someone?"

"He had stolen things from the LEP," Trouble said shamefully, "For two fairies."

"I believe Foaly has identified these two?"

"Unfortunately, no, I haven't," he declared as everyone looked at him.

"I thought your database had everyone," stated Butler.

"I thought it did. These two must be smart though, because when I checked my files, I found out that two have been deleted permanently from the hard drive, and it wasn't me."

Artemis rubbed his temples.

"Other than you and Opal Koboi, is there anyone with a high IQ underground?"

"Not excessively. Just your regular above averages students at Haven schools, professors, philosophers, you get the point. So to answer your question, not that I know of."

"Well, I need a completely sure response. Can you please cross-reference all of your pixie and sprite files?"

"I'm already on it," he said as the others heard furious typing made by Foaly.

"Nope."

"Very well. I'll have to think about it moreover in meditation later on."

"I can show you the picture though," Foaly said.

The high-quality picture taken by Trouble replaced Foaly's face on the screen. There was a jolt inside of Artemis.

"That pixie… he looks familiar," stated the genius, on the edge of his seat.

_I've seen him somewhere before… But how can that be?_

Everyone was staring at Artemis, waiting for him to say something.

"Now that you mention it," started Trouble, "He does look like someone I know."

"Who?" asked Holly.

"I can't put a name on him." He sighed, frustrated, and started drumming his fingers on the table in front of him out of nervousness. A minute passed while everyone was thinking and Trouble was drumming.

"Will you stop that?" Holly blurted out in the silence.

"Stop what?"

"That!"

"Oh, sorry. Nervousness."

"Well, I suggest that we retire for a few hours to rest up. I know Commander Kelp and Holly must be at least a little tired. We can come back later. I need to meditate before anything else right now," said Artemis.

"If you need me, I'll be in my study, but please do not interrupt my meditation unless it's urgent. And that means you Holly." She smirked at him.

Foaly nodded on the screen.

"I'll connect back in three hours. Artemis, I trust you to unplug the helmet. We don't want to take any risks." And with that, the centaur's face was gone.

Artemis stood up to unplug the helmet and put it on the table. He then retreated to his study upstairs, along with Butler. Holly and Trouble were left alone in one of many living rooms.

"So…" started Trouble. "You tired?"

"No, you?" answered Holly.

"No."

"Mmhmm," she replied, nodding.

"Do you… want to watch television?" Holly asked.

"Not really. I heard that mudman TV is a bore."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Are you… hungry?"

"Nah, you?"

"No." It was quiet again.

"Okay, this is boring!" said Holly.

"What do we do?" she added.

Trouble thought about it for a while.

"Oh yeah! We were supposed to go and complete the Ritual," he said.

"I completely forgot."

"You always forget things!"

"Not always… Okay, frequently, but still. It's not the same thing."

"Unhuh," was Trouble's reply.

"Okay, well let's just go tell Butler and we'll be on our merry way for a while."

So they both went up to inform the bodyguard about where they were to go, and came back down to get Holly's helmet.

"We gonna race again?" asked Trouble, hoping Holly'd say yes.

"Are you up to it?"

"When am I not?" he laughed.

So they flew out for the second time tonight, going as fast as they could.

* * *

Meanwhile, Artemis was all alone, quiet in his study. The fact that he couldn't remember the pixie on the picture bothered him so much. However, he was a genius. Surely sooner or later, he was going to remember this, too. Sooner, hopefully, before anyone else get's hurt. 

"Butler!" he called out.

"Yes?" came the bodyguard from the other side of the door.

"Old friend, can you bring me Holly's helmet? I need to connect here so I can see the photo again."

"No can do, Artemis. She took before she and Trouble left to complete the Ritual." Artemis thought about it for a while.

"No matter, Butler. I'll contact Foaly with my communicator then."

"Very well," nodded Butler as he left.

Artemis took out his newly modified communicator and contacted Foaly.

"Mhmm?" came the centaur's reply. Obviously, he was busy working on something more important than the teenager.

"Foaly, do you have the time?" There was silence before Foaly spoke up.

"Yeah. What is it, Artemis?" he asked after finishing whatever he was doing.

"I need your full attention," the teenaer said seriously.

"Just tell me what you want," Foaly started, annoyed.

"I need you to put two windows up. One with the picture, and another that will cross-reference all pixies and sprites in Haven."

"But we already did that—"

"For intelligence. Now, I do not care if they're as dumb as my next-door-neighbour—"

"Your next-door-neighbour's dumb?"

"It was just an example. Anyway, I have a hunch here, but hypothesis' are nothing without proof to back it up."

"Artemis, you already know that they deleted themselves from my database. _My_ database!"

"You are known all around Haven, Foaly. However, is Section 8 known?" he asked with his vampire smile.

The centaur didn't even have to say anything before two windows came up.

"And we've got a match!" he exclaimed.

"Seriously, Artemis, I don't know how I could have forgotten to look there," Foaly said, amazed that it had actually worked. Then again, when have Artemis' plans ever backfired?

"You think of yourself to highly, perhaps," Artemis said, smirking.

"I can say the same thing about you," snorted Foaly.

"Yes, but I never forget anything, do I?" Foaly mumbled something to himself.

There was a photo of a pixie on the left, as on the right. There was no doubt about it—it was the same pixie. They've got him.

"Now, Foaly, are you going to tell me who it is or not?"

"Donavon Koboi."

"So, I was right," stated Artemis.

"About what?"

"My suspicions."

"Which were…?"

"Opal wants revenge. Donavon is her brother."

"Yes…"

"And the other. The sprite is her boyfriend." At this, Foaly burst out laughing (again).

"What, pray tell, is so funny, Foaly?"

"Opal… has a boyfriend?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"She's evil! Who would like her?" Artemis chose to ignore this question.

"Can you identify him?"

"Already done while I was laughing. His name's Adrian."

"What does his file say about him?"

"Goody-good. Plays by the law. Frond, he must be real good, hiding his crimes like that." Artemis nodded his agreement.

"So, Opal wants revenge, does she? Well, we'll just have to give her something that'll make her IQ drop so much that she'll never even be able to _think up_ a plan ever again."

"You speak as though she's… as smart as your next-door-neighbour. We shouldn't underestimate her. Or her brother or boyfriend. If they are, indeed, those people."

"Now, all we have to do is wait for Holly and Trouble to return after completing the Ritual."

"By the way, Artemis, what did you mean when you said that Donavon was familiar? You've never seen him before, have you?" Foaly asked.

"He resembles a lot like Opal. That's probably what made me think I've seen him before. The same goes for Trouble, I suppose."

"Maybe. Okay, then. Over and out, I'll be back on that flat screen two hours from now."

"Very well," Artemis said, ending the transmission.

He then returned to his meditation. This was not going to be over by a long shot.

* * *

So… tell me what you all think! I don't know if Artemis seems OOC or not, so if he does, just tell me what's wrong and I'll change it! Constructive criticism is always helpful. 

I'm going to describe Adrian and Donavon much more in the next chapter, so don't worry. This was just so you know they exist, really...

I felt you all deserved a long chapter, seeing as I haven't updated in a long time. I am so sorry about that, by the way! I'm very busy these days, and have a major writer's block.

Have a good day!


	7. The Attack

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Artemis Fowl.

Everyone who reviewed rocks! Thanks so much again.

Special thanks to _Second daughter of Eve_ who unblocked my writer's block and for her ingenious idea that I modified and used in this chapter! Thanks so much, I would totally have written another no-action chapter if it weren't for you! Thanks, thanks, thanks!

**Author's Note: **Is it normal that I get confused, even though I'm the one writing the story? Donavon Koboi is a pixie and Opal's brother. Adrian Lorr is the sprite and Opal's boyfriend.

* * *

Chapter 7. The Attack

Artemis was alone in his study. He was still contemplating on a few theories he had thought up, but it didn't make any sense. Why would Opal want revenge? Maybe because they had defeated her goblin revolution scheme, or because they defeated her again when she wanted to create a cross-species war. Okay, so she had a reason. But did she escape? And what was her plan now?

Artemis couldn't continue his train of thought, for a loud blast interrupted his mediation. His reflex was to jump uncharacteristically, but he suddenly realized that it might have been Juliet practicing her wrestling in the house.

_She really shouldn't do that. Note to self: remind her to practice outside. _

Then the fire alarm started. Artemis heaved a big side. Juliet was making toast while wrestling and forgot to check the toaster. Again.

_Wait… Juliet's not here. _

Artemis' eyes were wide. He quickly stood up and ran to the hall. Surrounding him was smoke. Why was there smoke? It didn't matter, because there in the hallway, in his house, stood Adrian and Donavon. Years of experience in this kind of job made the two fairies look like professionals. When the smoke dissipated, Artemis was able to see the intruders properly. Donavon Koboi looked just like Opal. He had black hair and dark brown eyes that glistened in the hallway light, making him look even more dangerous. Adrian Lorr was almost the complete opposite. His eyes were shining like emeralds, he had blond hair and was well built. Female fairies would probably say that he was very attractive.

_Oh, sure. They have the attire, but they look completely and utterly dim-witted! Wait. Focus. You're playing into their trap. They're smarter than they look. One, Donavon is Opal's brother. Two, Opal would certainly not date anyone with a low IQ, so that sprite… Adrian, he must be clever. _

"So, are you here to finish what your dear sister couldn't?" Artemis couldn't resist smiling his vampire smile. Perhaps he was trying to frighten them. These two didn't know who they were messing with.

Donavon just looked at him, a smile playing at his lips. Artemis felt a chill run down his spine.

"You don't know the half of it, mudboy."

"Don't make a move," said Butler, pointing his Sig Sauer at Donavon, who seemed to be the boss. You couldn't believe how big the mansion was. It took Butler that long before arriving, even if he was capable of running really fast.

_I should have been with Artemis! How could I have allowed these two in?_ Butler thought furiously. It was his job to ensure Master Artemis' protection.

_I'm not a bodyguard anymore, but after all these years, I still feel like one._

Adrian chuckled when the situation was the most perilous.

"What is so funny, pray tell?" demanded Artemis.

"You pathetic mudmen think you can hurt us?"

"Pardon me. You must not know us that well, if you don't know that my friend Butler here has taken on a troll. He is still alive as you can—"

Artemis couldn't finish what he was about to say, because Donavon had swiftly reached out for his stolen LEP Neutrino. Adrian did the same and pointed to gun at Artemis. The pixie's was aiming for Butler, who didn't shift at all.

"I guess the table's turned," he said. The teenager didn't reply. How could he have been so stupid? He was always the one to talk, the one who had to explain everything and to think of himself as undefeatable.

"Now. You listen and you listen close, mudboy. If you do as we say, we won't hurt you. Much."

At this, he and Adrian laughed. Artemis could only stand there and gulp. Butler couldn't do anything either. He tried to stay calm, but he knew that if he didn't comply, Artemis would get hurt.

"Where can we find Holly Short?"

"Disneyland, Paris."

"You fool! Do you expect me to believe that?" Adrian spat.

"It's true," Artemis continued, keeping his composure.

"She told me she would pass there before going to complete the Ritual."

"And why wouldn't she go to Tara, huh?"

"Because there are a lot of tourists, and it would take so much longer."

Adrian looked at his partner skeptically. Donavon nodded.

"If you lie," Koboi said, "we have something big in store for you and all of your friends. And it won't be pretty."

The two fairies stepped back carefully, still eyeing Butler and Artemis and pointing them with the Neutrinos. They backed away into the room in which they crashed in to enter the place. Slowly, the sprite and pixie neared the window, where the shattered glass was covering the floor.

"Butler, now!" exclaimed Artemis, as he moved to the side, in case the fairies were to attack. Butler, protected by his Kevlar vest, of course, ran in front of the room's entrance and shot them with his tranquilizer. When Artemis, Donavon and Adrian were talking, Artemis had given a quick glance to Butler, meaning "get ready to attack". When the two backed away into the room, Butler had the chance to quickly put his Sig Sauer back into his shoulder holster and to bring out his tranquilizer, which already had darts inside. He was able to do this without being seen, because the wall was providing him a blind spot. The two hadn't had a chance. They were out at once.

"Good job, Butler," said Artemis as he approached his ex-bodyguard.

"Thank you, Artemis." He paused for a second.

"Though I still can't believe you put exposed yourself to danger like that!" he scolded.

"I didn't know they were going to do that!" the boy protested.

"Do you think _I_ know when someone's about to shoot?"

"Yes, you were trained." Butler thought about it.

"Yes, but you should have known to not keep talking like that. It increases the danger percentage." Artemis felt ashamed. Butler was right.

"I'm sorry, old friend." Butler looked at him and smiled.

"Well, not much we can do now. What's done is done. Let's see what we have here," he said as they entered the room.

After Butler checked their pulse and made sure they were unconscious, he took their weapons and gadgets away. There was no communication system that connected them to anyone, or more specifically, Opal. Artemis helped him tie Adrian and Donavon up and they were stuffed into a closet, which was pretty big and spacious.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Holly and Trouble, right Butler?" The ex-bodyguard nodded.

"Good. They'll be apprehended by the LEP in no time, then."

"If there are no problems, that is."

"Why would there be?"

"I'm not saying there will be. There just _might_ be. Nothing ever goes accordingly to the plan."

"Well, let's just hope this does," Artemis said sternly. Then something struck him.

"Butler?"

"Yes, Artemis?"

"How were they able to come into the house without their magic being taken away?" he asked slowly and carefully.

"We don't know if they have magic… No one ever said."

"Perhaps…" Artemis still pondered on that. No one had invited them in.

_If they were intelligent, wouldn't they have known that having magic was an advantage? I suppose I'll have to ask a few questions when Holly and Trouble get back… _

* * *

So much for a story ending. Oh well… 

So, was this an exiting enough chapter or what? It was ACTIONY!! Finally! I'm glad. Hopefully my next chapter's going to be interesting as well...

Now. A very important question for you all. (Which has to do with those before last sentences.)

Should I finish the plot up soon, or should I drag it out longer with more twists? That would mean more actiony stuff, which would mean more writer's blocks, which could possibly mean slow updates… Unless you all pitch in and give me some ideas. Like _Second daughter of Eve_ did. (You're a good example!)

But it would still be fun if I made it longer, and I would enjoy writing it! I think after this, all my ideas are coming to me, if that helps you make a decision that will actually help me in return.

By the way, _this_ plot is still not over, so don't worry about me finishing this in like… three chapters or something like that.

**To resume: continue with this plot or add more twists? **

**Please review!**

**1) Tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**2) Plot with or without twists?**

**3) Can fairies _mesmerize_ other fairies?**

Have a good summer!


	8. A Magical Night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Artemis Fowl.

Reviewers are the greatest!

_Way_ more Holly/Trouble stuff in this chapter! Well, actually that's the only thing there is in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8. A Magical Night

It had only been a few minutes since Holly and Trouble had landed at Tara. They had flown intensely fast and Holly had won. The two elves were sitting under the oak tree after having taken off their helmets, resting up a bit before performing the ritual.

_Wow! Holly looks incredible under the moonlight. _Trouble then pondered what he had just thought.

_I mean… She's… Okay-looking… _

_Wait, no! Stop lying to yourself, Trouble! It's okay to think she's the prettiest elf underground, that she's fun to be around, and that you even like it when she beats you in flying, as long as she enjoys it, of course… _

"I still—can't believe—you beat me!" Trouble exclaimed when he caught his breath.

"Why?"

"Because!"

"That's not an answer," Holly finally said when she was relaxed. Trouble mumbled to himself. The female elf got up.

"Acorn, acorn…"

"What are you looking for?" She looked at him weirdly.

"An acorn," she simply replied.

"Oh."

_Duh! Of course she's looking for an acorn. Why wouldn't she be? Why aren't_ _I?_

So Trouble got up too, walking to the opposite side of the tree.

"Ah! Got one!" he said gladly.

"And here's another for you, Holly." He threw it to her, intentionally making her miss the catch. The acorn made it's way down the little hill.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"You threw that far on purpose."

"Oh. _Oops_," he said sarcastically with a smug smile on his face. Holly rolled her eyes, though she was smiling too. She approached Trouble.

"Now I'll just have to take your acorn," she said to him matter-of-factly, pulling on it. But Trouble had a firm grip on it, and he fumbled a few steps forward, bumping in to Holly.

"Hey!" she said, laughing. Holly looked up to face him since he was a bit taller than the average elf, and she was shorter than said-average elf. When her eyes met his, she was spellbound. His gaze was so intense and it made her heart beat like crazy. Holly had never felt like this before.

_He looks so different! I don't see why I used to hate him! Trouble's so amazing… Well, okay, besides the fact that you love arguing with him, that you love flying with him, that he's extremely handsome and that you have a major crush on him, he's not that amazing… Oh, I don't care! He is. _

_And you know, Holly, it is possible that he has a _little_ crush on you, or he wouldn't be spending so much time with you… Maybe it's just a coincidence, though… I hope it isn't. _

Trouble looked down to see Holly's face properly. She looked up and one of her eyes were of that always-brilliant hazel colour, while the other was of a newly acquired icy-blue. He felt this sort of lump in himself.

_She is so beautiful… _he thought again for the umpteenth time that night.

_Oh Frond! What do I do now? _Holly wondered. But deep down, they both felt the same way, and they knew that the other was thinking about the same thing. Trouble moved his head closer to Holly's and she did the same. The female elf swore she could hear his heartbeat. On the other hand, maybe it was hers. Nevertheless, she felt his heavy breathing for sure. She wanted to kiss him so badly.

_Holly, control yourself_, she said to herself.

It would ruin the moment, but Trouble had to make sure. He had to ask her, being the gentle elf he was. He was now centimeters away from her.

"If… I… kissed you… Would it be asking for too much?" the commander asked.

_Too late! _Holly's other side said triumphantly. _Besides, you always wanted him to, so kiss him already! _

"You tell me," the female elf replied as they leaned in closer and kissed at last. Trouble wrapped his arms around her. Holly's palms were rested on his chest. It lasted a moment and they finally let go. Neither of them said anything, so as to not lose that special tingly feeling. They just looked at each with big smiles. They were so ecstatic and delighted that they just wanted to be in the other's company, knowing that they feel exactly the same way.

They stood quietly under the tree for a while. There was the sound of waves looping in the ocean and crashing on the shore. An owl was hooting nearby but the two elves were oblivious to all of that. The moment couldn't last, though. They had to perform the ritual and get back to Fowl Manor.

"We'd better hurry," said Trouble.

"Yeah, if I had an acorn," Holly said softly. Her voice sounded different, as if she was daydreaming or in a fantasy.

"Oh yeah," blushed the male elf, remembering that him throwing the acorn started the whole thing.

"Well, here's one." Holly held Trouble's hand as she bent down to pick up an acorn. The commander's heart beat faster.

_Why is she holding my hand?_ He asked, though he didn't really care why. He was just happy.

"So, ready to do the ritual?" Holly smiled. He didn't reply.

"Trouble?"

"Oh! Um… yeah!"

"Okay," she said. Hand in hand and the oak tree in front of them, they both planted the acorns close to each other.

Suddenly, a big surge of magic was flowing into the two elves. They finally let go of each other.

"That was weird," stated Holly.

"Well, kind of. Different, for sure."

"Yeah."

Neither of them had ever held hands while performing the ritual before. You weren't supposed to. What they didn't know was that now, their magic was one and the same. Not in the sense that they were connected through pain and emotion and such, but as in there was something magical between them. Their magic was something they had in common now in some strange way.

Out of the blue, Trouble had a great idea.

"It takes Fowl a long time to meditate, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So I don't think he'd mind if it took us a little longer to get back." A smile played around Holly's lips again.

"What are you thinking of?"

"Well, we can just rest up here. Besides, we fly really fast, so it's not like he's going to notice that we're away for more than we're supposed to."

The female elf didn't say anything. Instead, she grabbed onto Trouble's hand, leading him closer to the tree. They both sat next to each other, gazing at the night sky. It was cloudless. The full moon was shining vividly and the stars twinkled like diamonds. Holly's head was resting on his chest.

_So he does like you, Holly!_ she thought joyfully.

Trouble suddenly spotted something from the corner of his eye.

"Look, Holly. Make a wish," he whispered for only her to hear.

"What?" Then she saw what he meant. There was a shooting star high above.

Without knowing it, they made one, same wish. Just like their magic was one and the same.

* * *

Hey, it's like 'bonding' and 'character development'. I know, I know. It was cheesy. I just really wanted to put it. If it's too cheesy, just tell me and I'll change it. And I personally think it's pretty repetitive. If you think so too, just tell me. 

People voted the most for plot twists! I don't know if it's twist or twists yet, but there will be one in the next chapter.

Do I have still need to remind you to review? (Yes, I mean _you!_ _You there who's looking at the screen!_)

Have a super lovely day!


	9. Escape

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Artemis Fowl.

Thanks for the awesome reviews! And for the support, people, thanks so much! 11 reviews last chapter!

Hope you all enjoy reading this chapter! By the way, sorry if it took so long, I had a lack of inspiration. _Gun toten Girly_ somehow guilted me into writing this super fast with her review! (Or else it would have taken me a month, so thank her!)

_**Gun toten Girly**_** (since I couldn't give you a reply):** I will never, _ever_ give up on this story! Don't you worry about that (as I've told many already). Your review totally made me feel guilty so I was working my 'derrière' off at one in the morning to write this! ...But then I had problems posting it! Thanks, sarcastically said for making me work late at night, but mostly truthfully for actually making me work and for your review. I appreciate it:)

Also, thank you _Katinka_ for pointing out that Holly had one hazel and one blue eye. I forgot that detail in the previous chapter, when Trouble was staring romantically in her eyes (lol), but it's fixed now.

**Author's Note: **There are no surveillance cameras in the closet because… Well, it's a closet!

* * *

Chapter 9. Escape

"Adrian, can you hear me?" whispered Donavon, hands tied behind his back. The sprite moaned.

"Yeah. Where are we locked up in?"

"Some kind of closet. Fowl's bodyguard got us at the last minute. We should have finished them off when he had the chance," Donavon continued on with gritted teeth.

"Too late to think about that. Now, how do we get out? There must be something we can use here," Adrian looked around. He tried wriggling his hands free to no avail.

"Wait…" he said. The sprite moved himself with difficulty to the corner of the closet and attempted to take his shoe off by kicking on the wall.

"What are you doing?" Donavon asked, stupefied.

"Trying to get my shoe off."

"I can see that! But why?"

"You'll see."

He scowled. That's what Donavon hated about working with Adrian. Making plans and executing them recently went well as far as he knew, but the thing was, the sprite always made him wait, and he just didn't have patience.

Now, Adrian was holding his shoe up on the wall at a certain angle and was trying to shuffle his toe underneath the inside sole.

"Doesn't work," he said to himself.

He decided to take his sock off and did so, thanks to his other foot, and tried again. It wasn't a surprise. The sprite was an expert in this field. How else could he have gotten away with a clean file with the LEP after all those crimes he committed? They were minor, petty crimes, but crimes nonetheless.

Adrian finally got what he was looking for—his pocketknife, hidden in the sole of his shoe. Donavon's eyes widened.

"Why did you—"

"Have a knife in my shoe?" finished off the other. Despite the fact that they were both criminals, they had never teamed up until this very mission.

Turning around, he leaned back to grab the knife in his hands. The two elves approached each other and the sprite cut Donavon's ropes loose, who did the same afterward for Adrian. The reason that they didn't abandon each other was that they needed one another. Donavon, wanting to be even more infamous than his sister Opal, concocted plans for years. He never actually carried them out, however, so this was probably a first for him. It's the complete opposite for Adrian. He could face any challenge thrown at him, and would, of course, get paid for it.

It took a while, the ropes being heavy-duty and all. (Who else but Butler would be able to think of this?)

"Now, where are our real weapons?" demanded Adrian.

"That bodyguard took them away. We can't risk looking for them, though. Without the LEP helmets, we don't have blueprints of the manor either. There are security cameras everywhere. If we want to make it out alive, we'll have make a run for it as soon as this door opens," Donavon pointed to the closet door.

The pixie nodded and aloud himself a grunt. He had never wrongly executed a plan before. This strange Fowl character and that huge mudman Butler were more trouble than he initially thought they would be. Of course, it was they and that Holly Short who landed his beloved Opal in jail.

"I'll fly you out," the sprite finally said. The next second, they kicked the locked door open, and dashed out. The first thing they both did was analyze the whole place. It took them a few seconds to find a window on the far end of the long corridor they were standing in. Both of them ran as if their lives were at stake—which probably were—, not caring if they were seen by the surveillance cameras or not, because they would be long gone by then.

As Donavan ran, Adrian flew and swept him from the ground. They both crashed through the tall window and escaped into the night. While in mid-flight, Donavon pressed a hidden button that was on his black suit. It wasn't for nothing that it was professional looking. At once, from Fowl Manor, the set of stolen LEP wings opened up and swiftly came to the preset location, also known as the button's signal. That exact pair of wings were purposely taken—it was part of their plan. Earlier, Artemis had insisted on leaving the LEP things on the study table, seeing as he was going to come back to observe everything later on that night. Butler finally gave in and listened to Artemis. Little did they know then that it was a big mistake. The wings were a new version (at the time), created by Opal Koboi. She had submitted it to the LEP before the goblin revolution, but it was never actually tested, thus not being released. However, instead of disposing of it, Foaly kept it in the back, taking a look at it from time to time to give himself inspiration to create better ones.

Donavon was carefully dropped onto the ground, where he pressed the button again. The wings fell from the air and the pixie caught it. He strapped them on, and he and the sprite resumed their flight.

"Where are we headed?" demanded Adrian.

"Disneyland, Paris." The sprite raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're serious?"

"That's what the mudboy said."

"That little brat was lying, you know," pointed out Adrian, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world—which is was, actually.

"I know. But we don't have any other leads, so might as well go there or stop the job completely."

The rest of the getaway was made in silence. As they flew, Adrian thought about Opal. How was she? His sweet pixie, trapped in a jail cell, and it was mainly Holly Short's fault. If she had died the way she was supposed to, Opal would have succeeded.

Lorr and Koboi were secretly partners in crime. They immediately fell for each other. It was strange thinking that Opal would ever love someone like Adrian, but he treated her well. He encouraged her with her plans to take over the entire LEP, telling her that he would help her when the time comes, and he gave her truffles, her favourite chocolate. He knew how to charm her.

While they were planning the goblin revolution, they also had another accomplice—Briar Cudgeon. Rumour had it that he and Opal had more than just a business relationship, but the pixie promised Adrian that nothing was going on. Not too long after, Adrian proposed to her. Opal had happily agreed. They were to be wed right after becoming the most powerful elves underground. But that never happened. And who's fault was it? Short's. After the plan fell to crumbles, Opal started acting different. The beautifully dangerous pixie became power-hungry. She spent all her time plotting the revenge and eventually forgot all about getting married. Everything she did was for nothing once more, as Holly Short and Artemis Fowl tricked her into losing. Opal ended up in prison again, so it was now impossible for her and Adrian to be together.

That's why Adrian wanted revenge on Holly Short. He didn't even care about having payback from that mudboy anymore. One was enough.

* * *

Reviews would make me happy. But I don't have to remind you all, you're super awesome! (Even if you don't review, but it would be nice.) Sorry for the long stuff at the beginning, before the chapter started.

PS: I figured out that I work best under guilt... Strangely enough... Lol

Have a super lovely day!


	10. Capture and Fall

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Artemis Fowl.

Yippee! I'm happy this chapter is up!

_**Gun toten Girly**_** (since I couldn't give you a reply):** Oh no, no, no! I didn't mean it in a bad way! I was merely joking. Don't feel bad at all! (I'm sorry, too, if I made you feel like that.) But now let's stop this madness, because we'd be asking for forgiveness throughout the rest of the story if not. :P Yes, it does give some history on them, and I'm glad you liked it. Hmm… Well, for the next chapter, you'll just have to read on! Thanks for the review.

By the way, for those who don't know, if you check on my profile, you can always find out the status of my stories. (Example: Chapter on writers block, being written, being uploaded, posted, etc.)

This idea was from _Holly25Trouble_. (Thanks, and I can't believe I forgot to write this!)

Read on, everybody!

* * *

Chapter 10. Capture and Fall

Holly and Trouble were finally flying back to Fowl Manor, after plenty of reluctance. The night air was cool and refreshing, although it wasn't like they felt it, seeing as they had their automated, temperature-adjustable LEP suits on.

"Hey, Holly, bet I can beat you this time," she heard the commander's voice through her helmet.

"Oh yeah? What makes you say that?"

"I was going easy on you before," he said playfully.

"Right," the female elf replied sarcastically. What was surprising though, was that after he had said that, Trouble was _actually_ going faster!

_How can he do that? I can't believe him! He held back on me_, she thought, getting upset. Regardless of that, she had to admit, that was pretty sweet of him.

Holly tried to go as fast as she could, and in the process, they both somehow got closer and closer to each other, flying side by side.

* * *

Adrian and Donavon had arrived at Disneyland, Paris, a long time ago. The lights from the rides tingled and mudmen were having fun, but obviously, that little brat wasn't there. After a lot of cursing, they decided to go back the way they came from. 

"We can't go back to Fowl Manor," said Adrian to his partner, loud enough to be heard on top of the wind.

"D'Arvit! How are we going to get back underground? It'd be too suspicious."

"We're not going back there! Not until Short's dead."

It was strange, but at that precise moment, Donavon was looking ahead, and saw two little black dots zooming across the night sky. He tried squinting his eyes to get a better look, but he couldn't.

"Hey, what d'you think it is?" he asked Adrian.

"Dunno. Why?"

"Birds don't fly as fast."

"Maybe a plane."

"No, you idiot! Even mudman planes aren't so small." Donavon was getting annoyed.

"So what is it?" he demanded.

"I think it's who we're looking for."

"Short? What's she doing out here?" The other simply nodded, indicating that it was the female elf in question.

"Maybe we just missed her when we came to Disneyland," the sprite supposed.

"Then they probably have their LEP helmets. We need to get close without them noticing."

"Too late for that, Koboi." He sped up in attempt to catch up to them.

"Lorr, wait!" shouted Donavon. "D'Arvit!" He flew after the other.

* * *

"Hey, Holly?" 

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Check your radar. What do you think those things are?" She slowed down to pay attention to her helmet's screen, taking her thoughts off racing.

"Hmm… They're coming on fast—towards us," she realized.

"Get ready, Holly," Trouble commanded. Holly immediately took out her Neutrino, and the other elf did the same.

"Put it on stun. Wait for it…" he slowly said.

They watched the figures approach. Maybe they were harmless, just big birds or something. But you can never take that risk when in the field. (Though technically this wasn't a mission.)

Suddenly, they both saw that it was Lorr and Koboi.

"Shoot!" Trouble exclaimed. Holly followed his lead. However, they both had to turn around, thus slowing down. The two criminals dodged and the blasts missed. Adrian took this chance to swiftly get to Holly's side and held her by the neck, his hand clenched in a fist. His other, free one squeezed her hand until the female elf's knuckles turned white, and she let go of her Neutrino. While all of this was happening, Donavon had attacked Trouble. Commander Kelp, the best in retrieval, shot the other elf a second time and hit. The criminal had no chance. After all, he spent his time plotting; Donavon had never actually been physically trained to carry out his own plans. He fell quickly down in the dark sky. Trouble turned his head to find Holly trapped in Adrian's grasp.

"Let her go!" he shouted. The sprite was holding Holly in a deadly way. He could kill her off in one second, if he wanted to, but instead, he just cackled.

"You expect me to do that? All these years, Short has made Koboi suffer. I will make her go through just the same. If you move, Commander, you'll find her without a pulse."

Trouble didn't do anything. What could he do?

_D'Arvit! _he thought. _He's gonna kill Holly! D'Arvit, D'Arvit, D'Arvit! _

All he could do was wait for instructions.

"Oh, tough spot to be in, isn't it?" Adrian said before getting serious. "Shut up and listen Kelp. You get me a pass underground without anyone knowing who I am. If you inform the police, you know what'll happen. Oh, wait! You _are_ the LEP," he laughed maniacally.

"Let's see," he continued. "What can I ask for? Gold? It's so… Typical. Oh well, it doesn't matter. I know. Gold and Opal's release from prison."

"WHAT?!" yelled the commander.

"I thought I told you to shut up! Get me that pass now. Tell that stupid centaur friend of yours that you and this elf here are going back to Haven… NOW!" Adrian barked.

_I have no choice… He's going to kill Holly otherwise. _

"Foaly? It's Trouble. Holly and I are coming back underground now," he said with a grim expression.

"Yes, sir," faked the centaur. He knew what was going on. Did that sprite Adrian think he was stupid? Oh yeah, he did.

_Well newsflash for you: I heard everything you said through Holly's helmet! Some criminal you turned out to be_, thought Foaly.

"It's all set, Lorr," Trouble said to the sprite coolly.

"Perfect. Now give me your helmet, and if you try anything, your girlfriend here gets it," he said, thinking about Opal. He accidentally tightened his grip on Holly's neck and she whimpered. It was getting harder for her to breathe.

Trouble was handing his helmet over to Adrian, who was telling Holly, "I've got the edge here. You know what's coming for you if you do anything as well."

The female elf tried to keep her anger under control inside of herself. She wanted to kick him, to punch him—anything! However, the only thing that stopped her was the venom in his voice. The threat he posed on her. How did the female elf ever get in to this mess? Now probably the whole LEP was going to pay—and she wasn't even working for them!

The sprite grabbed the helmet with his hand that was on Holly's, and put it on his head.

"I'll be in contact with you to instruct you further when I get to Haven. Oh, and Commander?"

"What?" grunted Trouble.

"Good night," he smirked evilly.

"Trouble, watch out!" cried Holly as she saw Donavon sneak up behind him.

Before the commander knew what was happening, his vision blurred and he was falling.

_Holly… _was the last thing Trouble thought of before falling down for what felt like an immeasurable amount of time. Falling endlessly. The worst part of it all, was that the sun was soon to rise.

"Did I say good night? Maybe I should have said good morning." And with that, Donavon and Adrian flew off once again, with Holly as captive.

* * *

So? How was that for a chapter? 

You were awesome at first, but now… You are radical!

Note to all: Apparently, you don't know the difference between guilting me and threatening me… No matter. I've found a new way to prevent writers block or my non-motivated self. Use freewriting! For those who don't know, check out my profile for quick tips! It's a really good writing exercise and totally gets me all excited to actually start writing. Why don't you all try it? Unless you already do…

Have a jolly day!


	11. Truffles and Dust

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Artemis Fowl. Or the song 'If I Had a Million Dollars'.

_**Gun toten Girly:**_ Lol! Thanks and I'm glad you love it so far. Hopefully you won't hate me by the end, though. And you'll just have to read on and find out yourself about Trouble. Thanks for the review!

Wow! I'm so happy, because I finally had time to write this chapter! But then my Internet connection was malfunctioning, so yeah… But now the eleventh chapter is up! Have fun reading it! I made it especially long.

Inspired by _Holly25Trouble_ (except for the ending, you'll all see what I mean in good time).

* * *

Chapter 11. Truffles and Dust

"Trouble!" Holly yelled, finally trying the kicking-and-screaming tactic. She couldn't take it anymore, and all of her defenses broke. Tears were starting to form. She just found out that Trouble actually liked her, and now they were already being separated!

"Let me go!" she exclaimed furiously. She struggled against Adrian's tight grip on her. The sprite was getting pretty tired of her squirming.

"Didn't I warn you?" he spat before giving her a blow on the head, and she was knocked out in two seconds flat.

"Come on. Let's get underground," he said to Donavon, who nodded. Adrian put the little elf on his shoulder, making sure she wouldn't fall off during the trip—not like he cared, but he needed her for his and Donavon's plan to work. Then, the two flew off for Tara.

* * *

Foaly was panicking at the moment. He couldn't believe what was happening. First of all, Trouble and Holly were kissing. What was up with that, anyway? Well, he didn't actually _see_ it, because those two were smart enough to put their helmets face down at a safe distance down the hill, but they still had their iris cams, the earpieces and the throat mics, and Frond—you didn't need to be a genius to figure that _something_ was going on. However, that wasn't the bad news. Holly had been _fairynapped_. Trouble, on the other hand, was out cold and the sun was coming up soon. The centaur seriously needed to contact Artemis. 

The young genius had come out of his study and was now waiting in his bedroom for Trouble and Holly to show up. His ring suddenly signaled him that there was an incoming call.

"Hello? Holly?" he asked.

"Guess again. It's Foaly, you mudboy." The centaur shook his head. "It doesn't matter," he persisted, "We have a problem on our hands."

His friend's voice sounded really urgent, making Artemis feel quite uneasy. He nodded, and Foaly continued.

"Holly has been kidnapped and Trouble was knocked out by the two criminals," he said quickly.

"Foaly," Artemis began, "You should hardly panic. Butler and I have—"

The door suddenly swung open, and Butler appeared in front of it with a shocked look on his face.

"Artemis! The pixie and the sprite aren't there! They're gone and the set of wings aren't downstairs anymore, either!"

The boy could have sworn that if it were possible, he would have turned paler than he usually was.

"I know it's not a good time," started Foaly, "But I told you so."

"Foaly, just brief us on what happened!" he exclaimed. By now, Butler was sitting next to the boy, waiting for the centaur's explanations.

"Holly and Trouble were on their way back from the ritual, and after some 'alone time', as in they were kissing—"

"They were _what_?!" demanded the two mudmen at the same time.

"Kissing! Frond, get your ears cleaned. Anyway, it was about time. Trouble had this _huge_ crush on Holly for _forever_—"

"Save the story for later, Foaly. We have a situation at hand, remember?" said Butler, keeping himself alert about the _actual_ problem, even though he would definitely like to hear about that Holly-Trouble story later. Foaly instantly came back to stating the important facts.

"Donavon and Adrian somehow crossed flight trajectories with Holly and Trouble, so they started fighting. The sprite grabbed Holly from behind and threatened to kill her if Trouble did anything too sudden, or called the LEP. Donavon knocked him out afterward, and they left with Holly," he finished quickly.

Artemis rubbed his temples, thinking about what to do.

"Do you have the commander's location?"

"Adrian took his helmet, but I've already got the correct coordinates from before Trouble got knocked out. It's half the way to Tara. I'll give you the exact location when you get near."

Artemis nodded and disconnected the transmission.

"Old friend, are you up for it?"

"It's been pretty boring around here, Artemis. A little bit of action couldn't hurt." He slightly smiled and rushed off to get a few things as Artemis descended downstairs, preparing to leave.

* * *

After Artemis had hung up, Foaly tried getting through to Trouble. The elf was lying on a field—luckily, it wasn't the body of water he and Holly had passed not so long ago. It was still dark out, but not for much longer. 

"Trouble? Can you hear me?" the centaur asked. Obviously, as he had thought, there was no response.

_How can I make him get up? _

"Hmm… How about I tell everyone I know that you and Holly kissed?" he tried.

_Yeah, so I already told Artemis and Butler, but I still haven't told the LEP… _The centaur then kind of laughed diabolically in his head.

Still no answer.

"Okay, Trouble. Seriously, you'd better get up before I start singing, although I do sing very well, I have to admit…"

All the commander heard was this loud buzzing noise. He couldn't move. Trouble tried opening his eyes, but it didn't work either.

Suddenly, he heard this voice from his mind—no, his ear. It was Foaly! He was going on about something… A kiss? Singing?

_Wait—whoa, singing?_ he quickly understood, after analyzing what the centaur had just said.

"Hmm… What can I sing? I'm warning you, Trouble. Oh, I have just the thing!" And would you believe it, he actually did start singing. As in, with his voice! Foaly cleared his throat and out came one of his favourite mudman tunes.

"_If I had a million dollars_—"

Trouble forced himself to do something. He finally managed to get out a grumbling sound.

"Foaly, shut up or I'll shut you up myself when I get down there," he said as threateningly as possible, although his voice was raspy.

"Might take a while before you do, Commander. Anyway, I'm glad you're awake. Artemis and Butler are headed your way to help you."

"I'm fine."

Trouble slowly got up and took in his surroundings.

"Where's Holly?" he asked, worried as he realized she wasn't there.

"Oh, well… Don't panic, sir, it's just… She's been taken hostage."

Everything suddenly hit the elf and he remembered everything. He brought out his wings and was preparing to fly, when it made a strange sound.

"D'Arvit! My wings are broken!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Even if they did work, you shouldn't move, because I can't pinpoint your exact location anymore if you do, seeing as you don't have your helmet. Artemis and Butler are on their way, don't worry. Then you can all head down to Haven and get backup."

"Foaly, I can't call the LEP or they'll _kill_ Holly!"

"Commander, you _are_ part of the LEP," pointed out Foaly. "Besides, what danger are they really putting Holly in?"

"Who are they, anyway?" demanded Trouble.

"Um…" the centaur hesitated before telling him. "Opal's brother and boyfriend," he mumbled.

"Great! And you're telling me they aren't dangerous?" he shouted out, remembering the sprite who shot him the other night.

"Trouble," said Foaly with a serious tone, "Holly was great when she worked for the LEP, Section Eight _and_ her P.I., and she still is. She'll figure out what to do."

Trouble didn't know what to say after that. He decided that there was not much he could do, and so waited for Artemis and Butler to get there.

_Soon, hopefully… _he thought.

* * *

Holly groaned as she recovered. She was squinting into an annoyingly dim light that kept flickering. 

"For Frond's sake, stop that!" she exclaimed. To her surprise, the bulb did stop and stayed on for good.

_Much better_, she thought. Holly sat up slowly and looked around. The room she was in was small and dark. All there was, was a musty old cot. Oh, and that bulb hanging on top of her on the ceiling. There were no windows, and only one door.

_What are the chances that they're stupid enough to keep it open? _She wondered, slightly grinning even if it was barely the time, as she went near it. She turned the knob.

_Too bad. _

Holly noticed that she didn't have any of her helmet or gadgets with her. She then decided to unzip her LEP suit a little, and inside her uniform was a special device that Foaly had planted himself. The centaur wanted to keep track of her every move after her Hybras adventure. She pressed it and the device started beeping red.

_Good, now Foaly will know where I am_, she thought.

The female elf rubbed her head, thinking about what had happened now. She was with Trouble, and they were flying back to Fowl Manor. Two fairies appeared and the next thing she knew, the sprite was behind her and dragged her away while the other thumped Trouble hard enough to make him go out cold and fall down from the sky. That's when she remembered her and Kelp kissing at Tara. Her fingers instinctively moved up and touched her lips. The elf couldn't help but smile a little.

_So Trouble does like me…_

The door opened loudly and her smile vanished as quickly as it had appeared. A pixie walked in. Something about him made Holly quiver on the inside.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Little-Miss-Hot-Shot who landed my sister in jail."

"Who are you? And who are you talking about?" she asked.

"Hmm… Let me give you a hint," the pixie said. He pulled out a small, red box. He untied the white ribbon and revealed little pieces of chocolate.

Holly peered a little closer, and when she saw what it was, she couldn't help but gasp and feel sick to her stomach.

"Truffles…" She whispered. "Koboi."

"Correct," said a sprite, who just entered the doorway.

"And who are you?" the elf demanded, concealing her fear well. This guy was even more intimidating than Koboi.

"Adrian Lorr."

Holly had this look of confusion on her face. It looked as though she were contemplating, thinking hard and trying to remember who he was.

"I was Opal's fiancé," he helped out.

_Opal's fiancé? Who would want to marry her? _She thought.

The elf tried extremely hard not to laugh, as she covered her mouth with her hand. It finally came out a just a smirk.

_Hey, wait… How can Opal, a devious, evil, pixie-human thing, get a fiancé when I can't even get a boyfriend? How humiliating! _

Just looking at Holly made Adrian feel anger rise up in him, exactly like when he first found out about Opal getting arresting. He shot daggers at her, and she suddenly looked away.

"I'm getting Opal out of prison no matter what," Adrian started. "And do you know how I'm going to do that?" he demanded. Holly didn't respond.

"Look and answer me when I'm talking to you!" he bellowed.

"How?" she asked bitterly, looking at him straight in the eyes, complying with his requests.

"You'll find out soon enough," he said with an evil grin.

_Idiot! What was the point in asking me then? _Holly cried out in her head.

The two fairies left the room, leaving the female elf all alone once again. Once she heard the footsteps fade away, Holly got up and kicked the cot hard several times. She felt so mad. Why was she so helpless? Why couldn't she do anything? Well, she probably could have busted the door down, but they'd immediately start shooting at her.

Dust started building up and rose into the air.

_Great! _she thought. _Ugh! It smells horrible! _

Holly covered her mouth as she continuously coughed. The dust finally settled, layering the cold, hard cement floor yet again. When she opened her eyes, she noticed something on the ground.

She picked it up. A message? No, it was a photo of some sort. The elf wiped the dust off with her fingers and what was revealed made her heart skip a beat. No—what she saw froze it.

_It can't be… _she thought. _It_ _just can't!_

Holly's knees collapsed under her, and she fell to the ground. She felt a wave of tears coming, and gave in, silently crying in the dark room.

Trouble was on the photo. It was Trouble, and he… He was… Kissing Opal…

* * *

Ooooooh my gosh! I was going to make it so Holly found the door unlocked, but I got this idea at the last minute, while thinking about what to call this chapter! I'm soooo evil and I'm sorry about it, but don't hate me! Still, you have to admit, it was a pretty good twist. Ha-ha. I feel like hating myself now, sadly enough… 

No amount of complaints I get will make me change the end! Even if you do think it's horrible, think about the story's sake! It's a good twist, and you all know me—I don't keep things evil. I'm not even that evil. I don't even like evilness. I like bunnies, clouds, flowers, sparkly stuff and all of that!

And Holly is _not_ out of character. Okay, maybe a little, but it's for a reason. Besides, it's like seeing the love of her life kissing the pixie that killed someone who was like a father to her.

Review! (Even if you do think it's bad, I want to know what you think.)

**Previous version of the Chapter 11 ending: **

_The two fairies left the room, leaving the female elf all alone once again. Once she heard the footsteps fade away, Holly got up and kicked the cot hard. She felt so angry. Why was she so helpless? She headed toward the door, getting ready to shake the doorknob until it fell off, or to just kick the D'Arviting door down. _

_Holly grabbed the doorknob with brute force and twisted it. Shocked, she let go and tried again. When turned, it didn't get stuck, but turned around completely—or as far as it could, anyway. _

_The female elf's eyes widened with amazement. Now all she needed was a distraction…_


	12. Infiltration

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Artemis Fowl.

_**Gun toten Girly: **_Hee hee, well I'm glad you love it so much! I really enjoy writing, and do try to write my best. And HT rocks, too. :P Thanks for another one of your very nice reviews! Enjoy the next chapter!

Wow once again! I'm so surprised at all of those nice, positive reviews! I think I always doubt my writing… (And I think you've all noticed.) But thanks for everything, everyone!

I tried making this the least confusing as possible, by the way. I hope you all understand it…

So, on with the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 12. Infiltration

"You in?" asked Foaly from everyone's earpiece.

"Not yet," replied Artemis.

After having rescued a stranded Trouble, the young genius, the elf and Butler returned to Haven. They went to Foaly Laboratories, where the centaur waited, along with Mulch and Doodah Day. All of them concocted a quick plan, and were now getting ready to enter the beast's lair.

"Reminds us of good times, eh?" said Mulch. Butler grunted inwardly. Following the flatulent dwarf in to a tunnel of newly recycled dirt was definitely _not_ his idea of "good times".

Doodah was carefully hidden from sight and taking blueprints with his LEP helmet.

"Okay, you have to get to the center of the building. That's where Holly is," the pixie said into his throat-mic, seeing as everyone else (except Foaly, who stayed in his precious labs, and Trouble, who was with him) was on the other side of the hideout.

"Roger."

"Mulch, you _know_ my name is Doodah."

"No, it's Roger the Reckless Driver."

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm gifted with the art of driving. You're just jealous."

"Why, you—"

"Gentlemen, do you want to save Holly or not?" interrupted Artemis.

"Sorry," the pixie and dwarf mumbled together. Butler nodded.

"Now let's get this plan into action."

Mulch unhinged his jaws and did what he did best. The two mudmen followed behind him, or rather, they followed Mulch's behind, just like during several other missions.

At Foaly Laboratories, Foaly smiled.

"You've all become so… So independent!" He said, pretending to sound teary-eyed. Nobody said anything, Mulch doing his duty, Doodah surveying the area and Artemis and Butler not wanting to talk and risk getting dirt in their mouths. Trouble was too nervous to speak.

"It's your turn to play, Commander," sighed Doodah. "Good luck."

Kelp nodded. Earlier on, when they had arrived at Foaly Laboratories, they all saw probably the dumbest thing that any criminal has ever done. There was a letter slipped halfway under the door. Scrawled on the envelope, was _Commander Trouble Kelp_. The thing was, it worked though, because Trouble took the letter and read it. It gave him the location of the hideaway and told him to come alone. Of course, all logic told the elf to do otherwise, so he came with LEP weapons, along with Mulch, Doodah, Butler and Artemis.

He walked up to the front to the hideout, opened the door, and entered.

* * *

Holly was still crying helplessly on the cold, hard floor. She suddenly heard the door click, and the doorknob turned. 

"Lorr. What do you want?" Holly asked as she squinted to see him through her red and puffy eyes.

"My, my, what do we have here?" he sneered. Then, Adrian thought better of it.

"Look, Short. We don't want to hurt you." She laughed frostily.

"Right, that's why you captured me and knocked Trouble out cold."

"I'll be straightforward with you. It was all an act. All we needed to do was bring you here, without that Commander following. He's the enemy—as much to you as he is to us." Adrian glanced on the floor and continued. "You saw the photo. Opal cheated on me, and Kelp did the same to you."

"We never were together," Holly stated.

"Oh, but you have always liked him. And he knew that. He wanted to play with your emotions, to see how far he would be able to take it."

"The photo could be a fake, for all I know!" the elf shouted. By now, she was standing up, head held up high.

"Think about it, Short. You're here, weak and pathetic, crying over him, when you can be helping me plot out a revenge. We can both get back at Opal and Kelp." Holly thought about it.

"Does Donavon know you're doing this?"

"No."

"So how can I trust you, if you're double-crossing your own partner?"

"Because. _You_ didn't do anything. Kelp did, and you know he did it, too. Think about it."

With that, Holly was left alone once again. She unzipped her LEP uniform slightly, and pressed the button Foaly placed in her suit. It stopped beeping.

* * *

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" asked Donavon. "Why, it's Commander Kelp." 

"What have you done with Holly?" was the first thing Trouble said.

"She's fine."

"How can I take your word for it?"

"It seems you don't have a choice now, do you, Commander?"

Trouble stayed silent. He seriously wanted to punch that pixie then and there.

"We don't want things to be unfair to begin with, so take off your Neutrino and all the other weapons you have on yourself, then throw them down next to me."

Kelp thought about just firing at Koboi, but his train of thought was interrupted.

"Don't think about shooting me. My partner is in Short's room, and all I need to do is tell him to—"

"Stop!" exclaimed Trouble. He threw his weapons down immediately. Anything to keep Holly safe. Holly. Holly, who he kissed. Holly, his best friend forever. _His_ Holly.

"What do I do now? How can I get Holly back?"

Donavon had a disgusted look on his face.

"Why do you care for her so much?"

"Because… Because she's," _Because she's the one I love?_ he thought. "Because she's important to me," Trouble ended up saying. The pixie cackled, filling the small room they were both in with echoes.

_Echoes… _pondered Trouble. He took a look around the room. The hideaway looked somewhat like an old house. At the back, blocked by Donavon, was a passage, a hall.

_It probably leads to Holly's room… _

"Ha ha, _that's_ rich!" laughed Donavon. Then, he put on a serious face. "Do you think she cares about you? How foolish. Last I heard, she was in love with that mudboy."

"That's not true!"

"Oh, but it is," Donavon taunted maliciously. "Why else would she always be off aboveground? Everybody knows." Trouble's hands turned into fists.

"And when she gets there, at that manor of his, what do you think they do? Just simply… Talk?" he smiled evilly.

* * *

Foaly cursed. The red button on his screen stopped beeping. 

"Artemis, are you in yet? Holly's tracking device went off, I think she's in trouble!"

_Wow, that's really stating the obvious_, the genius thought.

Mulch finally reached the top, and a dim light made it's way in to the hole. He peeked through the surface, spy-like.

"Haw-ee!" said the dwarf when he realized nobody was there, and they finally penetrated through all that dirt.

"We're in. Holly's here," Artemis informed Foaly when they all got out of the hole, and he dusted the dirt off his suit.

"Good," replied the centaur. "Now get her out, and tell Trouble you're clear."

"Got it," said the genius. He then turned around to see Holly and his eyes grew wide. She was in a horrible state.

"Holly! What's the matter?" he asked as he arrived by her side. She stayed where she was, quietly sobbing.

"Holly, what is it? Tell me," Artemis insisted.

"I think this is the problem," answered Butler gently. He took the photo from the floor and showed it to Artemis.

"Oh dear. Holly, you _must _know that it's a fake. Foaly can prove it. They're lying to you, Holly." She still didn't say anything, and continued crying as silently as possible, hands over her eyes. She knew the sprite was still outside her door.

But she couldn't help but think, _Artemis is here. _

* * *

"You don't believe me, do you?" asked Donavon, still enjoying the look of disbelief on Trouble's face. "Well, I know, as well as you do, that Artemis and his 'posse' are digging their way up here right now, aren't they?" 

Trouble blanched. _D'Arvit! How did he know? _

"By now, they're probably in, though. Holly's savior, her hero. While you're here, looking like the desperate scum you are."

Kelp was furious by this point. He knew it wasn't' true, but that didn't stop him from charging right into Koboi, punching his smug face. He ran down the corridor and kicked open the door at the end.

"Holly!" he shouted.

"Freeze!"

Suddenly, Adrian appeared behind Trouble, holding a Neutrino up to his head.

_D'Arvit! He was shielding! _

"Have you decided yet, Short?" the sprite asked her, with a smile playing on his lips.

The commander looked at the female elf. His eyes shone sadly, saying, _What is he talking about, Holly? What's happening? _

"Yes," she said.

"For my question, or your decision?"

"Both."

"Perfect. Now come here," he smirked. Holly stood up and walked her way up to the criminal.

For once, Artemis didn't understand what was happening.

"Holly, what are you doing?" he hissed at her. Either she didn't hear, or she didn't want to answer that.

_She's been crying…_ noticed Trouble. _What have they done to her? _

The female elf was so close to the two fairies, when she finally took action.

"Trouble, now!" she shouted as she slapped the weapon away from Lorr's hand. Commander Kelp turned around and gladly punched Adrian in the face.

"You messed with the wrong fairies today, Buster," Holly added to an unconscious Adrian.

"D'Arvit, Holly! You didn't tell me I needed my weapons! I could have shot him with my Neutrino!"

"You're always supposed to have your weapons with you!" she laughed.

_My plan worked… _she smiled. And it was the first smile she had on since she and Trouble were flying back from Tara.

Without a second thought, she threw her arms around the commander, who hugged her tightly in return.

"I think I speak for all of us, when I say: What in Frond's name just happened here?" exclaimed Mulch.

"Yes, please explain," said Butler, happy that Holly was safe after all, and that Trouble was okay as well, after going in by himself to face Donavon.

"Care to do that, genius?" asked Holly, as she let go of Trouble to face Artemis.

"No," he simply said. The elf couldn't help but roll her eyes.

She suddenly remembered Koboi and looked at Trouble shockingly.

"I knocked him out, too," he grinned. She sighed in relief.

"Let's just get out of here, and I'll explain everything at Foaly Labs," she said.

It was the centaur's cue to speak now.

"Great. I called the LEP so they could apprehend Koboi and Lorr. They're outside the building now, waiting for you all to come out. They want to make sure you're okay before coming in. So, one last question, everyone."

"What's that?" asked Trouble.

"Are you going through the front door, or will Mulch have to dig another tunnel?"

They all laughed loudly.

"Okay, so tunnel it is!" said Mulch joyfully.

"Dream on!" they all said together, as they walked out in to the hallway, heading for the building's exit.

* * *

So… What will happen next? Review… And find out quicker! (Well, I'd still need to write it, though.) 

One, last chapter left! I can't believe it! My first story is finally coming to an end!

Have a nice day!


	13. So it’s a Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Artemis Fowl.

**_Gun toten Girly: _**Aww, gee! Thanks for saying so! LOL! We should definitely say it like that--Holly and Trouble are cute!!--because Artemis would most likely say something along the lines of 'Holly Short and Commander Kelp are most compatible in the series, for they (blah blah blah, long complicated explanations that make sense)'. Ew, lol. That was my horrible attempt at that. Yes, we should probably stick with HT being the bomb! Here's the update! Enjoy reading it, and thanks for the review! _Smiley face. _

Thanks for the reviews, my fellow readers and reviewers!

Sniff sniff. I think I'm going to cry! This is the ever last chapter of my story. I hope you all enjoyed _Injury and Love_ as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Chapter 13. So it's a Date

After fighting through the crowd of LEP officers and all of the nosy people of Haven, Holly, Trouble, Mulch, Doodah, Artemis and Butler arrived at Foaly Labs, where the centaur awaited them anxiously. They made their way to the newly located, and improved, Ops Booth.

The door made the very familiar hissing sound as it opened.

"Holly!" exclaimed the centaur, as he tackled the female elf with a friendly hug. "Are you okay?" he asked, after letting go and looking right into her mismatched eyes.

"Yes, Foaly, I'm fine," she answered, restraining herself from the sarcastic comments she had in mind.

"Oh, _I'm_ great, thanks for asking," Mulch said loudly as he casually strolled in, glancing around, hoping to see a refrigerator nearby. No such luck. Foaly snorted.

"No one _did_ ask you." The dwarf mumbled something inaudible as he walked along to the couch where everyone was already seated.

"So, what happened in there? I was outside the whole time," started Doodah.

"Why don't we let Holly start, shall we?" offered Artemis, intrigued by this whole thing as well.

"Okay, sure. After they knocked out Trouble, they took me, and knocked me out too. Then when I woke up, I was already in that room at their secret hideout. They talked to me, yadda yadda yadda. Then, I just got so angry because I was sitting there doing nothing, that I started kicking my bed, and I found that photo."

"What photo?" they all said, with the exception of Artemis and Butler, who took the picture out of his pocket and put in on the table that everyone sat around. Their blood all went cold.

"Holly—I… That's not what it--," panicked Trouble beside the female elf.

"Don't worry, Trouble. I know you wouldn't do such a thing," Holly said sweetly.

"Well, you know, when I think about it, she _is_ attractive," he joked.

_In a maniacal kind of way_, he added in his mind. He shuddered at what he had just said aloud.

"Shut up!" Holly laughed.

"Make me!" Then silence fell in the room.

"Okay, that was weird," whispered the female elf.

"Yeah…" Trouble coughed. "So what happened after?"

"I pretended to cry."

"The picture's fake, by the way," said Foaly, coming back from his computer. "And what was the point of crying?"

"To make me look, uh… You know…"

"Vulnerable?" Artemis asked, trying to be helpful. Holly and vulnerable simply didn't go together.

"Something like that. Then that ugly sprite came back and was all 'join the dark side, we'll plan out a revenge together'. He left so I could think about it, and that's when you guys came in," Holly finished.

"So what was the point of turning off your button?" demanded Foaly sternly.

"I had to get in character."

"D'Arvit, Holly! Don't you ever do that again! We all thought you were in serious trouble!"

Holly got up to pet Foaly's flank. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "So, what'd you guys do while I was playing hostage?"

"Not much—" started Trouble before he was interrupted by the one and only centaur.

"Holly, I was planning day and night for your safe return—" he said dramatically.

"I was only gone for a few hours," Holly pointed out.

"Will you listen, or not?" he retorted. Doodah sighed.

"Me, Mulch and Foaly were making a plan while Artemis and Butler went to get Trouble. When they came down to Foaly Labs, we filled them in and put the plan into action. Trouble went to confront Donavon, I kept guard, Foaly was in here monitoring everything and Artemis, Butler and Mulch dug their way to find you," he explained to her.

"Thank you for recapping that so quickly, Doodah. And thanks everyone, you know, for all the trouble you've gone through. You know… For me," she said.

_Who knew I had such great friends?_ Holly smiled.

"You are totally worth all of that, Holly!" Trouble blurted out. Realizing what he had just said, the commander blushed furiously. Foaly had to look away to hide the smirk that was forming on his lips.

"Well, look at the time! I really must get going," he started. They all looked at him incredulously. The centaur never left his precious labs.

"Caballine awaits!" he said in a heroic tone. Artemis rose from his seat on the sofa.

"Butler and I best depart as well. My family will be wondering where I went."

Butler nodded.

"It was good seeing you all again," the manservant said.

Embraces were made around the room as everyone said their goodbyes.

"So. I guess it's just the four of us," said Mulch. Doodah elbowed him discreetly.

"Hey Mulch, we have that thing to do, remember?" he said, looking at the dwarf.

"What thing?"

"You know… That uh… Thing. At the PI office," he said, annoyance creeping into his voice. Why did Mulch have to be so hopeless?

"Huh? Oh, oh right!" he said, finally understanding. The pixie couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"See you two around, huh?" Mulch added, looking in Holly and Trouble's direction before going out the door.

"Yup. Bye," said the female elf. The commander nodded and the two left, wandering in the halls with Mulch's resonating voice saying, "So do you think we can grab a bite to eat first?"

The door closed with that same, faint hiss.

"And then there were two," sighed Holly.

"Mmhmm."

An awkward silence filled the room when Trouble cleared his throat and finally spoke.

"Hey, Holly, I want to show you something."

"What?"

"Well, actually, it's outside. And we have to walk a bit before getting there," he said, running his hand through his hair.

"Where are we going?" the female elf asked, eyeing her friend suspiciously.

"You'll see!" he grinned. Trouble grabbed Holly's hand, swerving her around, as they left the building and walked out onto the streets of Haven.

They stayed quiet, rather wanting to listen to the busy sounds of the underground and enjoying the fresh air, still hand in hand. They ended up walking a little longer, arriving at a sandy coast, where they heard the waves swoop and splash, recreating a mudman-like environment. Nobody was around on that perfectly beautiful evening. It was just the two of them.

"The beach?" Holly finally asked, looking up at Trouble.

"Yeah."

"Um… Okay, cool," she said, mentally scolding herself afterward.

_Frond! What a dumb thing to say, Holly!_

"I—I thought you would have liked to watch the sunset… With me," Trouble said nervously, trying not to look at her directly in the eyes. When she didn't say anything, he chanced a glance down.

"You mean like on a date?" Holly asked with a little voice, the same dreamy voice she used at Tara, under that tree on the hill.

"Uh… I guess you could kind of see it like that… Yeah…" he mumbled.

"What?" Holly asked playfully. "I couldn't quite catch that."

"Yes! Holly, would you like to go on a stroll on the beach and watch the sunset with me? On a date?" Trouble said, then gulped. No turning back now. Their friendship will be changed forever. Or maybe that already did happen…

"Hmm… I'll have to think about it…" Holly couldn't help but grin when she saw the look on Trouble's face.

"Yes, Trouble. I'd like to go on a stroll with you on the beach. And watch the sunset. On a date." A wave of relief passed over the male elf when he heard that, and a wide smile appeared on his face.

Holly gently took Trouble's hand as they started walking over the soft white sand, the water reflecting nature's beauty in its own unique way, the sun with its radiant glow painting the sky in warm shades of pink, orange and purple.

So, maybe the sun was artificial, but there was no doubt about the reality of the feelings that were blossoming today between two certain elves who were walking on the beach.

* * *

So there it is. The ending is different from what I was aiming for, actually, but I like this a lot, too. Please leave a review one last time! Oh, and who would like a sequel? It feels weird ending the story on a chapter thirteen, you know? 

Thank you, everyone, for following throughout this whole story. Like I said earlier, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. All you guys did means a lot to me! Smiles, everyone!


End file.
